Welcome to paradise
by jessiestar
Summary: Spencer gets dumped by her long term girlfriend Carmen which leaves her heartbroken.She goes to Hawaii for her brothers wedding where she meets Ashley Davies. Will she help her get over Carmen or will she make her miss her ex even more?R&R renamed
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this a new one and I probably won't be updating as often as usual mostly because the sun is finally hitting the U.K and the beer garden keeps calling.I hope you like the concept and enjoy but if you don't let me know and I won't carry on. Always review otherwise I won't know what you like and don't like....anyway ENJOY!!!

Spencer had spent the last few hours sat at her computer staring aimlessly at the screen hoping that a small amount of inspiration would come her way. She had been trying to write this article for the past 3 weeks but she just couldn't get on with it which was one of the biggest issues she had when working from home. Spencer Carlin was easily distracted by anything that could tear her away from doing what she was supposed to be doing which at the moment was the article for LA magazine. As the clock slowly dragged by she noticed that it was only a few minutes until her girlfriend got home work so this gave her another excuse to turn her laptop off and step away from work.

Spencer had just started cooking the perfect vegan meal for Carmen as she walked in the door. Spencer straigtened her long blonde hair and bounced into the other room to greet her girlfriend.

"Hey Baby...god I've missed you today" Spencer exclaimed as she walked up to Carmen to meet her but Carmen automatically backed away and started playing with her long dark hair which is something she tends to do when she was nervous. Spencer knew the habit so well because she had sat thee and calmed her as Carmen was announced best new comer at the Emmy's, or there was the time that she had auditioned for her first major role and Carmen had practically created a bald patch on the top of her head from playing with her hair.

"You ok?" Spencer as Carmen said there saying nothing.

"We need to talk Spence" Carmen finally admitted as she took a seat signalling for Spencer to follow which she didn't.

"I'm ok standing thank you"

"This isn't working" Carmen said without making any eye contact with Spencer.

"What isn't?" Spencer asked dumbly as she tried to ignore every answer to the question she could possibly imagine.

"You and Me...this...us....just everything"

"When did this happen?"

"I've been thinking it for a while now Spence...you can't be shocked by this can you?"

"Carmen does this look like the face of somebody who was expecting this?" Spencer as she paced the apartment racking her brain for why this could be happening.

"We've been drifting apart for ages and I feel more like a friend than a girlfriend"

"Well what can I do to change this?"

"Nothing Spence"

"But we're in love and we're meant to be together" Spencer suddenly realised that she was crying and she wasn't going to fight because she wanted Carmen to see how much this was hurting her.

"Just because we were each others firsts it doesn't mean that it was going to work"

"We have been through so much and I have stood by you even though you never came out because of work"

"You know that I can never come out publically Spencer..it would ruin my career"

"So what are you straight now?"

"No I'm not straight"

"Have you met another girl?"

"No I haven't met anybody else..this is to do with anyone but you and me"

Spencer didn't know what to do or what to say. Carmen was her life, they had been together for 4 years since they met at college in freshman year. They had built a life together, yes it was a secret life but Spencer was happy with that because she had Carmen.

"So that's it then?4 years down the drain...no reason...no excuses...it's just the end?Carmen I love with everything I have and I know you feel the same way baby, I know you do. Just stay tonight and we can make this work" Spencer was begging and she knew this but she wasn't letting Carmen go at least not without trying but as she looked into the love of lifes eyes she knew that there was nothing she could do or say because the eyes that looked back at her were not the eyes that she fell in love with 4 years ago. Carmen kissed Spencer on the cheek as she walked passed her to leave the apartment.

"Bye Spence"

Spencer didn't move for about an hour after Carmen left. She just sat scrunched up on the floor crying and looking at the photo album that was left under the coffee table. She carelessly flciked though the pages looking at the photos that reminded her how happy they were which just made her heart break over and over.

Spencer spent the next 3 days locked in her apartment ignoring calls and drinking copius amounts of alcohol while looking at more old pictures and we watching old episodes of Carmen's television show. Spencer's answering machine was full and she knew she couldn't keep ignoring peoples calls so she finally answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Chelsea?" Spencer questioned as she held back the sobs.

"Spencer what's wrong?"

"It's Carmen....she's gone...she broke up with me" Spencer let out all her pain and just cried.

"I'll be there straight away honey" Chelsea promised as she hung up the phone leaving Spencer to drown further into her own tears. Spencer managed to drag herself up off the floor to get the bottle of wine she had purchased for dinner the other day which was the last ounce of booze in the apartment, she had been saving it hoping that Carmen would come back. There as no need for a glass as Spencer just started drinking out the bottle. By the time Chelsea had made it over Spencer had finished off the nice bottle of wine and was now looking for anything a with an alcoholic percentage hoping that she will get so drunk the pain will go away.

"Spencer step away from the snapps...you will regret it in the morning" Chelsea snapped from the kitchen door as she saw her friend reaching for the peach flavoured beverage.

"I won't...I will still be drunk in the morning" Spencer slurred as Chelsea snatched the bottle from her.

"What the hell hapened?"

"She just said that we had been drifting apart and she couldn't so it anymore" Spencer explained as she sipped the coffee Chelsea was making her drink.

"I hate to ask but is there somebody else?"

"She said no but I don't believe her"

"You've never been suspicious before Spence"

"I know but you don't just stop loving somebody Chels..that doesn't happen"

"I hate to say it but it does Spence...people grow apart"

"Not me and Carmen...we're meant to be together"

"Spencer she has kept you and her sexuality a secret for 4 years, she makes you pretend that you are her PA if you go to events while she prancies around with some dumb male model or actor. You're not to blame for what has happened but you need to accept that it has happened"

"I clearly am to blame otherwise she would still be here"

"Well she's not and I am not going to stand by and watch you piss away your life because of Carmen. You fell in love and it ended...get over it"

"That was really harsh Chels"

"I'm your friend Spencer and I love you so I'm not going to let you drown in snapps and self pity so take over these skanky sweats and please have a shower"

"There's no point"

"Yes there is because even though you've been on the missing list for 3 days we still have somewhere to be tomorrow morning"

"I have nowhere to be Chelsea and these sweats are comfy"

Chelsea didn't reply instead she walked over to Spencer's calender and passed it to her to look at.

"Shit...Glen and Maddy's wedding. Can't I take a rain check?"

"No because it's your brother's wedding and most importantly we have already spent shit loads of money on the trip to Hawaii and I am not leaving you behind"

"I can't deal with it...Carmen was supposed to be there"

"Spence you hadn't even told her about the wedding because she had been away on location for 6 weeks. Hence why it actually tells you to tell her on the calender"

"God I was such a crap girlfriend!!"

"Seriously I will punch you if you don't stop being so pathetic. Go have a shower, I'll pack for you and I we will even pick you up on the way to airport in the morning"

"I'll be surrounded by hundreds of happy couples"

"Spence it will do you good. Think of all the chances you'll have to get over Carmen and you won't be reminded of her for a whole 2 weeks..come on..for me?" Chelsea was now begging.

"Ok for you....and maybe for some of the chances I'll have getting over Carmen"

"There's the Spencer Carlin I know and love"

Spencer gave Chelsea a hug and then she skipped over to the bathroom to attempt to wash any Carmen off her so she could attempt or at least pretend to get over her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spencer could barely move her head and was now feeling the downside of been drunk for 3 days straight. Just to make everything a little bit worse it was 3am and she needed to drag her over sized suitcase down the stairs from her apartment to meet Chelsea and Clay who are picking her up to take her to the airport. She was secretly quite excited about going to Hawaii but she was dreading seeing her family because she would have to explain where Carmen was which wasn't something she wanted to do.

As she clunked her suitcase down the last step Chelsea pulled up and Clay climbed out helping his little sister with her case.

"Thanks, I don't think I could've handled those last few feet" Spencer replied sarcastically as she jumped in the back seat.

"Good to see you're in a good mood" Clay smiled as he got back in the car.

"Sorry if I'm low on the pep but that bitch kind of kicked it out of me as she left the apartment"

"I hope you're talking about Carmen" Chelsea laughed from the front seat.

"Yes but she will be now known as bitch"

"I see you're in the anger stage" Clay offered.

"Do not psycho anaylse me Clay"

"I'll leave that for Dad to do"

Spencer slept throughout most of the journey to Hawaii apart from occasionally waking up to half heartedly checking out the hot stewardesses butt. Luckily she has loaded up her ipod the night before so she could at least use music to block out Clay who was still playing skrink to her. As much as she loved her brother and no matter how she knew that he was just trying to help...she still felt like punching him.

Spencer had to admit that the resort was incredible and the sunshine was definately helping her mood and she almost cracked a smile as they walked into the lobby especially when some kind gentleman handed a pink cocktail. The same gentleman led the group to the reception so they could sign in which made Spencer smile even more than the cocktail. Stood behind the reception desk was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen other than Carmen obviously. This girl had the most honest smile that Spencer had laid eyes on, her face was framed with perfectly shiney and bouncy caramel brown hair but what really caught Spencer's attention was the way the as this girl smiled at other guests her nose crinkled ever so slightly.

"Spence move your ass" Clay yelled as he stood waiting for Spencer to appraoch the desk. She didn't respond to Clay instead she tried her best to act normal.

"Hello Miss welcome to Turtle Bay Inn. My name is Ashley and I am here to help you with your check in today" The girl announced in the huskiest voice Spencer had ever heard on a woman before but in a completely sexy way.

"Hey Ashley...I'm...my name's Spencer Carlin"

"Nice to meet you Miss Carlin. I'll just check your reservation" Ashley replied as she went back to her computer and tapped around on the keyboard.

"I have a double suite down here..is your boyfriend joining you later?" Ashley asked innocently or at least that's what Spencer assumed.

"Actually no my girlfriend couldn't make so it's just me...is that going to be a problem?"

"Absolutely not Miss Carlin" Ashley replied with a slight raised eyebrow.

"You can call me Spencer by the way...only my bank manager calls me Miss Carlin"

"Ok well here's your room key and Aiden will show to your room...Spencer" Ashley said Spencer's name with a small smile and held on to the keys during the exchange a little bit longer than was usual.

"Thanks Ashley....see you around"

"I hope so"

Spencer gave Ashley her best fuck me now smile and followed the guy who was carrying her luggage. As she opened the door to her suite Spencer was shocked by the size of the room and most importantly the bottle of champagne and roses on the bed.

"I can clean that up for you if you want?" Aiden asked obviously talking about the roses etc.

"Why would I want you to do that?" Spencer asked confused.

"Well no offence Miss Carlin but I overheard what you said to Ashley and it was a lie right?"

"How do you know it was a lie?"

"You look sad"

"But you've just met me"

"I know but I see a lot of people working here and I can just tell"

"How very perceptive of you" Spencer replied sarcastically.

"Anyway...I'll leave you to it. Enjoy your stay..oh just before I go"

"Yea?"

"Do you like the t.v show Broken Bones?"

This was Carmen's t.v show.

"Actually no i kind of hate it. Why?"

"Well it's just that the chick that plays Amy Winters is staying in the room next door"

"What?Carmen is staying in the room next to me?" Spencer asked nearly grabbing Aiden by his shirt but restraining through fear of being arrested or scaring him too much.

"You know her?"

"You could say that. Do you think I'll be able to swap rooms?"

"You'll have to ask Ashley the girl at reception..I just carry stuff and serve drinks"

Spencer didn't wait for Aiden to leave the room instead she headed straight to reception hoping to find Ashley which she did. Luckily there was no clue so Spencer stormed straight up to the desk trying her best to stay calm but obviously was doing the best job as Ashley immediately looked concerned.

"You ok Miss..I mean Spencer?"

"I need to change rooms"

"Is there a problem with your suite?"

"A major one"

"Ok you need to tell me what so I can log it but I won't be able to get you another room today or for a few 're all booked up because of your brothers wedding" Ashley replied as she searched her computer. Spencer dropped her head back in frustraction but her annoyance turned to a wreching gut feeling as she saw Carmen approaching the reception desk.

"Spencer what the hell are you doing here?" Carmen whispered as she pulled Spencer aside as to not draw any attention to them.

"I'm here for my brother's wedding. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I needed some time off after we broke up to get over things"

"You broke up with me what the hell was there to get over?"

"I still care for you Spencer and it did hurt me breaking up with you"

"Yea you look really cut up about it Carm"

Spencer and Carmen were unable to finish their conversation as Carmen was distracted by the girl that was heading over. Suddenly Carmen lost her cool and seemed to stunned to move or say anything. The girl stood next to Spencer and her ex was a co star of Carmen's that Spencer recognised from the show in fact the girl played Carmen's sister in the show. Everything started to fall into place and it hit Spencer in the face like a bus.

"Oh my god you're fucking your sister!!" Spencer yelped as she finally connected the dots.

"Sssh Spence...it's not like that" Carmen tried her best to pacify Spencer but knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"I am so stupid...can you go away please" Spencer asked which Carmen did without saying a word knwoing Spencer well enough to know that she is done talking. Spencer watched as the love of her life just walked away with some chick, some chick that she was openly holding hands with which forced tears to Spencer's eyes.

Ashley had watched the whole thing go down and just like Spencer she had connected the dots. She didn't really know what to do when somebody has been publically humiliated.

"I can keep an eye out for any rooms that may become availible?" Ashley offered which drew Spencer's back attention to her.

"That would be great" Spencer smiled wiping the tears from her eyes and giving her full attention to Ashley.

"Spencer?"

"Yea?"

"I'll be here until 8 tonight on reception so if I can get you anything let me know"

"Can you just have room service bring me 2 bottles of red wine?" Spencer asked.

"Or you could hang out at the cocktail bar by the beach which is always pretty cool at night and I can guarantee that Carmen won't be there" Ashley didn't want to ask out somebody that she had just met and somebody who was clearly heart broken but she had this overwelming urge to comfort Spencer.

"Maybe some other time Ashley?" Spencer replied knowing that after what just happened any chances to get over Carmen were now lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Please keep reviewing

Chapter 3

"Spencer Carlin open tis door now!" Spencer had been trying her best to ignore her mother for the past few minutes but knew that no amount of denial would get rid of Paula Carlin. So she finally gave in and opened the door to find a slightly annoyed Paula who looked even more annoyed when she spotted the half drank bottle of J.D on the side.

"Spencer do you really think that drinking will make Carmen come back to you?"

"No and how do you know about Carmen?"

"I was reading US weekly on the plane and I saw that pictures of her and that girl from the show"

"There's pictures?" Spencer asked in complete shock.

"You didn't know?"

"Seriously Mom if I had known I would have finished this bottle by now" Spencer answered dropping herself on her king size bed.

"Spencer you are too good for her and you cannot let her get the better of you"

"Mom she is here, on this resort, with her new openly gay girlfriend"

"I will kill the little bitch"

"Get in line. Oh and to top it all off she has the room next to mine"

"Just forget about her, get dressed and come down the stairs for the beach party. Glen and Madison are here so we are all going to celebrate"

Spencer gave her mom a big hug for being so supportive and headed off to pick out an outfit for th ebeach party.

"Oh and Spencer honey?"

"Yes mom?"

"Brush your teeth and floss you stink of alcohol"

That was the Paula Carlin that everybody knew and love.

Spencer had managed to make herself look pretty good considering she had spent the last week in sweats and without showering. She had put on a white sun dress and let her hang loose in all it's blond glory. She headed down to reception hoping to get directions to the beach as she had missed out on the tour of the grounds due to being drunk. She saw Aiden by the main desk so she thought that he would be able to take her.

"Hey Miss Carlin"

"Hey just call me Spencer Aiden"

"Ok Spencer how can I help?"

"I'm meant to be at the beach but I have no idea where I'm going can you help me?"

"Yea sure head this way and I'll give a lift" Aiden signalled for Spencer to follow him and he helped her on to a golf cart.

"Thanks Aiden"

"No worries Spencer. How you doing?"

"I've been better"

"Yea I bet. You should just enjoy your time at Turtle Bay..I think you'll be surprised by how much you love it here"

"You think?"

"Definately...and here we are. This is the main beach area and you'll find your friends and family over there under the thatched roof" Spencer couldn't beleive how beautiful the beaches were, the sand was so white and perfect. Maybe Aiden was right Spencer thought to herself,maybe this is the perfect location to forget Carmen.

"Thank you Aiden. Hey when do you finish?"

"In an hour"

"You should pop by for a drink or somethng" Spencer offered as she really liked Aiden and he seemed like he could be a good friend.

"I'll see what I can do...have fun"

Spencer walked over the beach to where her family were and couldn't help but notice how great it felt to have the sand between her toes. It made her realise how much she missed going to the beach which was something she could never do with Carmen incase there were paparazzi about. As a child growing up in LA Spencer had spent a lot of time at the beach surfing and playing with friends and her brothers.

"Hey little Sister" Glen yelled from across the bar as he ran over to Spencer pulling her into a huge bear hug.

"Hey Glen"

"I'm so sorry to here about you and Carmen but at least you can live your life without hiding away now"

"That was brutually honest of you Glen but thank you. Anyway enough about you this is your holiday...I can't believe you're getting married and to Madison"

"Hey she's different now and I love her"

"As long as you're happy that's all that matters" Glen took Spencer's hand and took her over to the rest of the Carlin clan so she could say hello to parents properly. After all the hellos etc they were shown to some seats around the front of a stage which was surrounded by huge fire torches and gorgeous flowers. Spencer kept getting handed multi coloured cocktails so she was more than happy and she really enjoyed being around her family.

"Welcome to Turtle Bay...tonight we have some entertainment for you that is going to blow your minds and your hearts but first of all I would like to welcome Carmen Estrelles from Broken Bones" The guy announced from the stage as he pointed to Carmen who was sat at the back of the crowd of people on a special raised platform which just made Spencer chuckle to herself as she remembered how self important Carmen was.

"Back to tonight's entertainment I would like you to put your hands together for the incredible Ashley Davies" the guy yelled as Ashley the receptionist wondered shyly on stage with an acoustic guitar. Spencer couldn't take her eyes off the girl and hadn't actually breathed since she had walked on stage. As soon as Ashley started strumming on her acoustic Spencer was gone, she was taken back by the girls voice and presence. Spencer also clicked as to why Ashley told her to come down to the cocktail bar and she was happy that she had because for the 30 minutes that Ashley was playing Spencer had thought about Carmen and that felt pretty good.

"This is final song and it's a little bit different to what I've been playing all night but it's for somebody I met today...everybody needs a little angry chick music when they're down so here it goes" Ashley explained while smiling at Spencer. Spencer couldn't help but laugh when Ashley started singing Alanis Morrisette 'Right through you'. Everybody that was there with Spencer started smiling and singing along because they knew what it was about. As Ashley finished she took a bow and headed off stage so Spencer went straight over to find her say thank you.

"That was awesome..thank you" Spencer said as she walked up behind Ashley.

"Oh it wasn't for you...it was for Bruno the kitchen guy, he just went through a really difficult break up" Ashley joked as she placed her guitar back in it's case.

"Poor Bruno..that must really suck for him"

"Yea he didn't take it like a man"

"So is that how you get over a break up...you take it like a man?"

"Hell no I weep like a baby and cry for my mummy"

"That doesn't sound attractive"

"It's not"

"So is the singing just a hobbie or a possible carrier choice?"

"It was once a possible career choice but I kind of fucked it up"

"How so?"

"Big break up...told you I don't handle them well"

"Well I think you should still consider it"

"Thanks Spencer. So you ok?"

"I'm just dandy...my ex is shagging her screen sister, my mom thinks I'm becoming an alcoholic, I think I'm becoming an alcoholic and my loser brother is in a better relationship than me"

"First of all they will never last it's just for press, you're not an alcoholic you're just hurting and you're way hotter than your brother so I don't think you're going to have any problem getting somebody who will be great for you"

"How very perceptive of you"

"It's a gift. Anyway Spencer Carlin I need to go but I'll see you around...have a nice night"

"Hey Ashley?"

"Yep?"

"If you happen to see anybody that's gonna be great for me can you send them in my direction?"

"No problem" Ashley laughed as she wondered off struggling with her guitar case.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews so far and keep them coming please xoxo

Chapter 4

Spencer woke up with a slight smile on her face which was a new feeling for her especially over the last few days. Just talking to Ashley last night had made her feel a thousand times more positive about what was happening between her and Carmen. Spencer had arranged to meet Chelsea and Madison on the beach for breakfast and to discuss the hen party. As she was already running late Spencer just threw on her bikini and board shorts not really paying too much attention to her hair or anything remembering that Carmen liked it messy. Spencer couldn't help but think about what Carmen liked and was entertaining the idea that Carmen still wanted her. As she ran through the lobby she saw Carmen and her little bit waiting for a golf cart. Spencer knew that she had to pass them so she decided to take the high road and say hello.

"Morning" Spencer managed to choke the words out with the worlds fakest smile which shocked Carmen and her friend.

"Hey Spence how you doing?" Carmen asked with an even bigger and faker smile on her face.

"I'm really good actually..just going to meet the girls to plan the hen do"

"That's cool...I'll get a gift sent for Glen and Madison"

"Don't worry it's not like you were invited to the wedding anyway"

"That's not true, you just neglected to tell me"

"I just figured that coming to a wedding as my guest was a little bit too gay for you so I thought I'd save your P.R company some money but I guess that doesn't matter anymore"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means little miss closet case"

"I don't like this side of you Spencer"

"You're so right I'm really sorry. I'm making a terrible impression on your girlfriend. Hi I'm Spencer Carlin I believe you stole my girlfriend" Spencer snapped sticking her hand in the other girls' face.

"Spencer this isn't Jamie's fault and you know that"

"You're right it's yours...Jamie here is just another victim"

"Oh god Spence stop being so dramatic"

Spencer swallowed hard and considered her options which in her current state of mind was to either punch the girl that she once loved and still loves or walk away and be the bigger person while retrieving some of dignity but the conversation was interrupted by Spencer's saviour.

"Excuse me Miss Carlin your golf cart ride to the beach is here"

Spencer and Carmen were now sharing a death stare until Carmen tore her eyes away from Spencer to Ashley.

"We were waiting here before she came" Carmen whined.

"Actually Spencer was here before you but she popped up to her room to get something for me that I left there" This remark caused both Spencer and Carmen's jaws to drop to the ground.

"Yea I couldn't find your bracelet Ashley but I'll check after the maid has cleaned up the mess" Spencer played along getting immense pleasure from the slight upper hand. Ashley was way hotter than her too skinny and cleaner dumb companion.

"That's ok Spence I can wait. I'll catch a ride with you and Aiden down to the beach if that's ok?Miss Estrelles your golf cart will be here in about 2 minutes and hope you have a wonderful day"

"Thank you"

"Bye Carmen and it was really nice to meet you Jamie" Spencer said as she walked off with Ashley not believing what had just happened and once again being grateful that Ashley was about.

Aiden was giggling as the two girls approached the golf cart having a very good idea of what just happened.

"That was hilarious Ashley" Aiden giggled as he started to drive off.

"I hope you didn't mind me interrupting?" Ashley asked as they whizzed through the resort.

"I...um..no it was fine"

"Just say if I salted your game or anything?"

"No thank you...it was really nice of you to do that"

"You don't seem too impressed"

"I'm sorry I'm just a little shell shocked is all but you helped me out big time" Spencer didn't really know what to think. She still wasn't sure how she felt about Carmen and was still wanted to seem availible in case Carmen changed her mind. Aiden pulled up by the beach and Spencer could see her friends waiting for her. She hopped off the cart and did her best to avoid eye contact with Ashley.

"Thanks guys..see you around" Spencer said as she tried her best to walk away as to avoid any further conversation with Ashley.

Ashley sat feeling like a bit of an idiot as she watched Spencer walk away.

"Great" Ashley moaned as she threw her head back in frustration.

"I'm guessing she wasn't that grateful" Aiden laughed.

"I thought I was helping her but I guess she isn't ready or she actually wants Carmen back" Ashley answered glumly knowing that she may have just scared Spencer off.

"Ash they only broke up like a week ago so you should probably just leave her be plus she's only going to leave in two weeks so there's no point"

"I know and that's why we love it here"

"Exactly we can do what we want, who we want and with not having to deal with any drama"

"Are we really messed up Aiden?"

"No we just got burned really bad and we are doing our best to not let it happen again"

"By hiding away on this island?"

"That was the plan Ashley"

"What if the plan isn't working?"

"Hey come on don't get girlie on me...you always get like this when you first meet a girl. Give a few days and you'll be dying for her to leave just like all the others"

"Yea you're right" no you're not Ashley thought to herself as the lie dropped out of her mouth. She knew that Spencer Carlin would be the end of her plan and the end of her hiding her heart but in true Ashley Davies style she would try her best not to let that happen.

"Spencer Carlin you're like 30 minutes late" Madison snapped as Spencer joined the table.

"Sorry I had a run in with Carmen"

"Ok you're excused. What happened?"Madison asked as she passed Spencer a glass of champagne.

"I tried to be cool but I lost it and then Ashley came over and made out that me and her had spent the night together which we hadn't. At first I was pleased but then I was kind of mad at Ashley for ruining my chances of getting back with Carmen"

"Ok you didn't have to tell us everything without breathing. Now I have some important questions" Chelsea replied as she laughed at her friend.

"Shoot" Spencer said as she pretty much downed her drink.

"Who is Ashley?"

"She is the receptionist and she played at the beach party last night"

"How does she know about you and Carmen?"

"I told her"

"Why would she make out to Carmen that you two were sleeping together?"

"I may implied that I kind of liked her but I'm not sure"

"Do you like her?"

"Yes she's really hot and seems really nice"

"Do you still love Carmen?"

"Yes"

"Do you want her back?"

"I don't think so"

"No that's the wrong answer Spencer. You don't want her back because she is a lying,cheating whore who broke your heart into a thousand pieces and Ashley did you a huge favour"

"Don't hold back Maddy"

"Look Spencer I don't want to sound mean or seflish but you need to figure this shit out before my wedding because that day is all about me...and a little bit about Glen. You clearly like this Ashley girl and she clearly likes you because she was sat watching you walk all the way up her and she put her ass on the line for you in front of your ex"

"What's you point?"

"Have some holiday fun with her. I mean you're leaving in two weeks so it doesn't have to be anything emotional or over the top...just have some fun you remember what that is right?"

"Yes thank you"

"Then do it and for the love of god do not even consider getting back with that no talent Carmen" Madison calmly sipped her drink signalling that she had finished her rant.

"That kind of makes sense"

"Of course it does...I said it. Now back to planning my hen do" Madison semi joked as she pulled out her wedding book.

After spending 2 hours having all their ideas for the party completely ignored by Madison they had finally been excused. Spencer decided that she would go find a quiet spot on the beach to sun bathe and actually relax. After finding the perfect spot that had no children or touchy feely couples within a close proximity Spencer placed her towel on the bed and took off her shorts. She sat down and started to apply her sun cream knowing that the last thing she needed was sunburn but somebody was blocking her sun. Turning around to tell them to get away from her perfect spot she was stopped in her tracks as she saw Ashley stood behind her holding two cocktails.

"Peace offering" Ashley joked as she handed Spencer one of the cocktails.

"Thank you but should you be drinking while at work?"

"Actually they do allow us some time off and I have the rest of the day off"

"Lucky you"

"Don't you mean lucky you?"

"Why would I be the lucky one?"

"Well Miss Carlin because you have won the Turtle Bay prize of the day"

"And what pretel does that involve?"

"Well you have won the exclusive company of one Ashley Davies for a whole day. I know it's amazing right?Also the terms and conditions clearly state that she will not do anything that will annoy you. In fact the details state that she will do anything she can to keep you happy as a customer of the Turtle Bay Resort"

"Wow they really make you work for your bonus?"

"Yea well it'll be worth it"

"How can I refuse such an offer?"

"You can't because otherwise they will fire me and you don't want that kind of guilt do you?"

"I don't know I think I could live with it"

"I bet you could. So Miss Carlin how would you like to start your day of Ashley filled fun?"

I could think of a few things Spencer thought to herself as she consider her options. She handed Ashley her bottle of sun lotion and lay down on her front.

"I already have lotion on"

"Good but I don't" Spencer turned around and smiled her naughtiest smile at Ashley who for once seemed speechless and appeared to be blushing slightly as she lowered herself down on to the sunlounger. She dispensed some of the lotion on to Spencer's lower back and breathed deeply as she slowly massaged the lotion in taking note of how soft Spencer's skin felt against her hands. She gentley worked her hands up Spencer's back moving the lotion up to her shoulders shivering at the contact.

Spencer immediately noticed that Ashley had removed her hands from her back and she missed the sensation straight way. Spencer hadn't felt this turned on for ages even when she was with Carmen she never felt this feeling...it felt like electricity shooting through her body.

"What next?" Ashley asked as she finished her first job feeling happy that she managed to finish without jumping Spencer then and there.

"You tell me"Spencer answered as she flipped so she could she Ashley and automatically noticed the red blush of her cheeks.

"I can take you for a tour of the island?"

"That sounds pretty cool"

"Erm I'm going to need a little bit more enthusiam than that"

"You need to sell it to me a little better than that"

Ashley was always up for a challenge so she leaned in to Spencer and pressed her lips against her ear making a special effort to softly breath as she spoke.

"I will show things you've never seen before...make you feel things that you've never felt before. If you come with me now I promise you those two things" Ashley whispered. She pulled away as soon as she finished talking so she could register Spencer's reaction which was as she expecting...completely flustered and definately turned on.

"I guess I'm coming then" Spencer finally replied but immediately mentally kicking herself for her choice of words as she saw the smile spread across Ashley's face.

"Let's go" Ashley said side stepping Spencer's words and putting her hand out to help Spencer up.

"This better be worth it" Spencer joked as she took Ashley's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

I can see that loads of you are adding the story to your favourites which is awesome but don't forget to review!!!love, peace and empathy!!

Chapter 5

Ashley had managed to get her hands on one of the golf carts that are used to get customers around the resort. Ashley was taking Spencer to some cliff that over looked the whole resort and was apparently the most incredible place on the whole island. Slowly Ashley pulled over as the golf cart started to struggle getting up the hill.

"Looks like we're walking the rest of the way" Ashley announced as she hopped off the cart and grabbed her water bottle.

"How far is it?"

"About 2 minutes from here...come on it will be worth it"

"It best be because I generally don't do walking" Spencer explained as she started following Ashley up the gravelly pathway.

"Ever?"

"I drive everywhere but I do like to go running at home"

"You are aware that walking and running are the same thing but one of them is just sped up slightly?"

"Smart ass"

"You've noticed that about me?"

"I've noticed a few things about you" Spencer said without thinking and wishing that she could take back the confession but honesty seemed to be her policy around Ashley.

"Really?like what?"

"I can't say"

"Why?"

"It's top secret"

"Come on Spence you might aswell tell me otherwise I'll be forced to use toture"

"What would that entail?"

"Me singing at you until you tell me"

"Are you kidding?"

"No why?"

"You have an amazing voice Ashley and I would pay to hear you sing again"

"I know I do but I got you to say something nice about me"

"Ok that was sneaky Miss Davies"

"Yes it was but I managed to get you to pay me a compliment which shouldn't be too hard by the way and I also stopped you from whining about walking....we're here" Ashley explained as she held back the exotic flowers that blocked them from where they wanted to be. As Spencer walked through she lost the ability to breathe as she took in the amazingly beautiful view. She was at least 100 feet above the glistening blue ocean which reflected the lazy blue sky.

"This is amazing Ash"

"Told you and do you wanna know the best thing?"

"Yea"

"Nobody else comes here...ever" Ashley said as she took a seat on the soft grass which was a fimilar spot for her. It was her sanctuary from the world and from her life.

"How did you find it?" Spencer asked as she took a seat next to Ashley.

"It was when I first got to the island I was just walking for hours trying to clear my head from all the crap that had happened and then I found this. So I started coming here when I wanted some space or I just needed to block everbody out"

"Why did you bring me here then?"

"Because I thought that you might need to borrow it while you're staying here..you know with all the girl issues I figured that you might just want to be alone" Ashley replied as she played with the grass that was tickling her feet.

"Thank you Ashley but I'm kind of liking not being alone at the moment"Spencer admitted as she finally managed to catch Ashley's eyes sharing a slight moment of mutual appriciation.

"Me too...Anyway there is only one way to get down from here"

"Yea back down the cliff to the golf cart"

"Nope you have to jump"

"What?Did you bring me here to kill me?"

"Don't be so ridiculous Spencer. It's not that far down and it'll be fun"

"You've clearly been in the sun too long because jumping off a mountain is not my idea of fun"

"Ok what is your idea of fun?"

"Reading a nice book on the beach"

"That's lame...live a little"

"I do live...a lot"

"Prove it Carlin"

"I don't have to prove anything to you or anyone for that matter"

"Take a risk then"

"I always take risks"

"What was the last risk you took?"

"It was kissing Carmen at college even though I thought she was straight..I just went for it and she kissed me back and that was the best feeling in the world"

"So the last risk you took was about 4 years ago?"

"Yea I guess so and look where that got me"

"It got you four years with the girl you were too scared to kissed and I'm pretty sure up until a few days you thought that kiss was worth the risk"

"I guess so"

"So if you jump off this cliff then you might enjoy it" Ashley explained as she started to remove her skirt and vest leaving her in nothing but her little black bikini.

"I doubt that"

"Well you better jump otherwise...."

"Otherwise what?"

"Well I'm jumping and I can't swim so I'll need somebody to help me get to the shore"

"You're lying"

"Am I?" Ashley teased as she ran at the cliff front jumping straight off like she had done this a thousand times. She loved the freedom that the jump gave her and few those few seconds that she is in the air nothing else matters. Then as she hits the water everything comes alive in her, her heart, her mind and her everything.

Spencer had no idea whether Ashley was bluffing or not and she wasn't taking the chance so without even thinking for once in her life she just ran and jumped. She felt like she was flying through the air for hours and she loved the feeling of being weightless. As she entered the water she floated straight back up to the surface ti see Ashley floating in the water with a huge smile on her face.

"So you can swim?" Spencer asked as she flicked her hair out of her face.

"So you can take risks?" Ashley responded splashing water at Spencer.

"I guess so" Spencer replied as she swam closer to Ashley causing the brown hair girl to become less cocky.

"So you ready to get a tattoo now?" Ashley asked jokingly as she tried to calm her nerves which were on edge due to the proximity of Spencer.

"I have something else in mind actually"

"Oh yea what's that?" Ashley asked nervously as Spencer moved in even closer. Ashley finally got her cockiness back and closed the minimal gap between her and Spencer pushing their lips together. Ashley slowly massaged Spencer's lips with her own feeling and tasting the salt of the sea mixed with coconut sun lotion that Spencer had earlier applied. Spencer was the first to pull away which was probably a good idea as they were both struggling with staying afloat.

"Worth the risk?" Ashley asked with a smirk not meaning to sound so arrogant.

"It was ok....I've had better" Spencer said in a lack lusture tone as she started to swim off. Ashley was too shocked to move or reply and hoped that Spencer was just messing with her.

"Maybe we can try it again tonight?" Ashley finally yelled as she swam over to where Spencer was still treading water.

"You a better kisser at night then?" Spencer joked as the cracks started to show in her facade.

"Actually I'm awesome all the time but it will be darker so I'll find it easier pretending that you're somebody else" Ashley cut back finally confirmed that Spencer is just messing with her.

"Who do you want me to be then?" Spencer asked getting closer to Ashley again this time as they were closer to sure she was finally able to rest her feet on the ground. Spencer placed her hands on Ashley's waist and used their lightness in the water to pull Ashley so she was pressed against her.

"Just Spencer Carlin" Ashley confessed knowing that she can't pretend she hated Spencer while she was pressed against her. Spencer smiled at the answer as if she had been waiting for the response from somebody for a very long time and the relief was obvious. Spencer took this opportunity to kiss Ashley one more time and this time it was more passionate as they were able to actually touch each other as they weren't trying to float.

"So?" Ashley asked as she still held on to Spencer as if she would float away and never come back if Ashley let go.

"What?"

"Don't make me ask again Spencer"

"Take the risk...you never know I might say yes"

"But you might not"

"Just ask me Ashley"

"Ok...pushy...do you want to do something tonight?....with me?"

"Yes...I really do" Spencer just answered immediately s os he could Ashley out of her pain and it was worth just to see the smile spread across Ashley's face which then caused her nose to crinkle in a way that was new to Spencer and she adored it.


	6. Chapter 6

You're getting better at reviewing but I think we can do a little bit better.... :o)

Chapter 6

Spencer was relaxing on her balcony as she sipped on a cold bottle of corona while admiring the amazing view from her hotel room. She was waiting for Ashley to come pick her up so they could hang out or go on a date Spencer wasn't really sure what to call it really but she was excited. Kissing Ashley was the best thing to happen to her for a while and she really wanted it to happen again. Spencer spotted her mother walking outside by the gardens outside her room with somebody normally Spencer would take the opportunity to hide but she was fuming when she realised her mother was talking to. Spencer immediately jumped up and walked down the small steps to where her mother was stood talking to Carmen.

"Hey Spencer" Paula yelled from a distance as she spotted her youngest child storming towards her.

"Don't Hey Spencer me..what are you two doing?" Spencer snapped as she glared at Carmen who was wearing a very apologetic smile as if she had been caught with her hand in teh cookie jar.

"We're just talking Spence..calm down"

"I'm perfectly calm thank Carmen. Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

"I just saw Paula and thought I should say hello and maybe explain myself"

"Oh ok maybe she can explain it to me when you're done" Spencer said as she went to walk off but he mother grabbed her arm in true mom fashion.

"Spencer will you just calm down and stop being irrational. I know that you and Carmen are no longer together but I will not be rude to her" Paula explained causing Spencer to roll her eyes in disgust.

"I'm not being irrational...it just hurts especially when I still have no idea what happened other than the girl I loved left me somebody else" Spencer started well up as all the emotions she had forgotten about thanks to Ashley had come rushing back ten fold.

"Spencer I didn't leave you for her....it was just over between us and I'm sorry if I hurt you"

"You know what Carmen?"

"What?"

"I think it's the best choice you've ever made and I thank you for it. You made me hide who I am for so long and I hate you more for that than I do for breaking my heart"

"I didn't make you hide anything"

"Erm yea you did. I used to have to watch you on E! at parties with random, untalented boys drapped all over you because you couldn't be gay but now it's ok because you'll get positive media coverage from it"

"Do you think I'm that shallow?"

"No...I know for a fact that you're that shallow"

"Look Spence you're still not over us and I know you don't mean any of this so I'm going to go now"

"Carmen I mean every word and I need to go now" Spencer replied as she saw Ashley making her way across the path. Spencer suddenly felt strong and all the insercurities that Carmen made her feel were gone. Spencer had no idea how Ashley made her feel this way as she had only known her a few days but she didn't care because it was making her feel better.

Ashley cautiously walked over to Spencer, Paula and Carmen hoping that she wasn't interrupting a domestic or even worse a sudden reunion. Ashley's breathe hitched in her throat as she noticed that Spencer looked tearful but she soon saw the smile spread wider as they made eye contact making her feel more relaxed.

"Hey you" Spencer smiled as she walked over so she was closer to Ashley.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ashley asked praying that the answer was no but also picking up on the daggers that Carmen was sending her way.

"No...Ashley this is my mother Paula and I think you may have met Carmen before" Spencer did the introductions just so they could leave at get this hell over with. Paula shook Ashley's hand and Carmen continued to glare at the poor girl.

"Nice to meet you Ashley. How did you meet Spencer?"

"She's the receptionist Paula...wouldn't suprised me if she did extras" Carmen interrupted.

"Aren't you sleeping with your sister?" Ashley threw back a verbal insult rather than just jumping on the girl.

"Spencer why don't you and Ashley carry on with your evening and I'll see you in the morning for breakfast?" Paule insisted as she tried to difuse the situation. Spencer gave her mom a smile and headed off with Ashley in tow. As soon as they were far enough away from Paula and Carmen they stopped walking and sat on the sand.

"I'm sorry about that" Spencer said as she sat down next to Ashley.

"No I should apologise Spence...I shouldn't have snapped back at he it just made thinsg worse"

"She was rude to you and she deserved it"

"Yea that's true. Look I'll understand if you want to rain check tonight or the whole thing...I mean it's just a holiday thing anyway"

Spencer didn't know what to say to Ashley's statement and just sat in complete silence as she mulled it over. She hadn't considered that Ashley would just see this as a fling while Spencer was on the island. In fact it suddenly hit Spencer that this is probably a regular set up for Ashley and it suddenly made Spencer feel a little bit used even though she had no real reason to.

"Earth to Spencer?"

On the other hand Spencer knew that she didn't really want anything serious at the moment and knowing that Ashley felt the same suddenly made sense. Spencer should just carry on as she is but check her emotions at the door. There was no reason why this couldn't be a completely sexual, no strings attached holiday fling.

"Sorry....you're right this is just a holiday thing"

Ashley wasn't expecting that answer from Spencer and no regretted even bringing up the idea that they should stop whatever was going on between them. Ashley had never considered that Spencer would just be in this for the holiday but it made sense as she was still clearly hung up on Carmen aswell.

"Yea so what do you want to do?" Ashley asked hoping that maybe Spencer would just change her mind. Ashley could deal with just having her for the next week and half because that would still be better than not having her at all. Ashley wanted to tell Spencer all these thoughts that were swirling around her head but knew that she should always keep emotions hidden because then she can't get hurt.

"I really want to kiss you" Spencer replied with all the honesty she could muster. She did want to kiss Ashley and she wanted to kiss her now before she lost her confidence. Spencer didn't wait for Ashley to answer, instead she climbed on to Ashley's lap and straddled her causing the dark haired girl to blush. Spencer held back for a few seconds before she kissed Ashley just to make sure that the otehr girl wanted the same thing. Ashley slowly ran her hands down Spencer's back resting her hands on Spencer's hips pulling her so their lips were almost touching.

"So kiss me then" Ashley whispered against Spencer's lips. Spencer did as ordered and threw herself into the passionate embrace pinning Ashley down into the sand as she pressed harder into the girl beneath her causing Ashley to let out a slight moan. Spencer pulled away from Ashley's lips and started kissing her neck, tracing the outline of Ashley's jaw with her tongue sending shivers down Ashley's whole body.

Ashley needed to get back into control of the situation before she fucked Spencer then and there so she took her opportunity and flipped Spencer on to her back so she could climb on top of her. Spencer laughed as Ashley climbed on top of her holding down her arms so she couldn't explore Ashley's body with her hands. Ashley took the chance to really look at Spencer, taking in her bright blue eyes that looked like baby worlds and for the first time since Ashley met her they didn't seem over powered by hurt and sadness.

"You have incredible eyes" Ashley let this confession slip out which was completely by accident as she was trying to be distant and all about sex but she couldn't hide it from Spencer.

Spencer froze as the words left Ashley's mouth knowing that this made things different some how and she could that Ashley felt it to. Spencer couldn't help but be flattered by the confession though and just stayed still as they shared a moment.

"What just happened?" Spencer finally asked.

"Nothing.....I got caught up in the moment...I need to go" Ashley blurted out as she got off Spencer and stood up. She started walking away hoping that Spencer didn't follow her but she had no such look as Spencer was next to her within seconds.

"Ash....what's up?" Spencer asked once she was back near Ashley who look angry for some reason.

"Nothing...look Spencer this isn't going to work we should just quit while we're ahead"

"It seemed like it was working to me or was that one sided?"

"I'm sorry but it's one sided" Ashley lied just trying to get Spencer to go.

"You said you liked my eyes...it's not like you confessed your undying love for me Ashley"

"Spencer just forget about it...this was a stupid idea" Ashley just walked off and Spencer knew that it was pointless following her so she just headed back to her apartment trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the great reviews...they all help with my ego. Hopefully nobody has concussion today so you can fully enjoy.

Chapter 7

Spencer was taking a slow walk back to her hotel room while she tried to figure out what had just happened with Ashley. It was still only early evening so she didn't feel like sitting alone all night so she headed to the cocktail bar hoping to see someone from her family that she could hang out with. As she aproached the bar she saw Chelsea and Clay sat drinking so she headed over hoping they will be able to take her mind off which ever girl was bothering her but she couldn't decide who she wanted to think about.

"Hey little sister I thought you were hanging with Ashley?" Clay asked as he handed a cocktail as if he knew she needed one just by looking at her.

"I was...we were...that's not gonna happen" Spencer explained as she sipped on her cocktail.

"Why not?"

"I have absolutely no idea. One minute we had decided that it was all good and we would have one hell of a fling then she freaked"

"Something must have happened for her to just freak?"Chelsea asked knowing that Spencer was missing out something.

"We were kissing and then she said that I had nice eyes....incredible actually and that's when she freaked"

"She likes you" Chelsea explained as if the answer was obvious.

"Well yea but..."

"But nothing Spence she likes you and she is probably saving herself from watching you leave in a week and a bit"

"We hardly know each other though so it makes no sense"

"Ok...if you had met her in LA would you see it differently?"

"I don't understand"

"If you had met her under different circumstances in your hometown I think that you would want more than just a holiday fling with her"

"Ok...point taken but she's made it clear that she doesn't want anything more in fact it was her idea to just have some fun with each other"

"She's lying and she's probably scared"

"I don't think I can deal with all this. I mean my ex is still hanging around and I don't know how I feel about her. Then there's Ashley who is great, funny, hot, clever, talented and...she challenges me. But I miss Carmen and seeing her is slowly killing me even though I hate her for what she's done"

"Spence Carmen is an ass and I have no problem telling you that because I've always said that. As for Ashley I think that you should find her and just talk to her because I think that she'll be worth it"

"I just don't want to get attached to anyone in fact I think I just want to be on my own"

"I'm not saying that you should marry the girl but just see what happens"

"It's pointless Chelsea"

Spencer was fed up with the coversation and fed up with girl drama she just wanted to enjoy the rest of her holiday with or without either of her current options. She wanted to take Chelsea's advice but was pretty sure that she couldn't take any more ejection and figured that if she just kept away from both Carmen and Ashley then she could avoid all rejection. Spencer thought that she would be better hanging with Chelsea and Clay a bit longer rather than hiding in her room but she soon regretted her plan as she saw Carmen's new girlfriend heading over to the table.

"Be nice Spencer" Clay whispered as Jamie got closer.

"Hey Spencer"

"Can I help?" Spencer spat as she looked her replacement up and down wondering what else the gods of relationships had in store for her.

"I just wanted to say hi and apologise"

"Why are you apologising?was it for stealing my girlfriend and being oblivious to it?"

"Look Spencer I didn't even know Carmen had a girlfriend. She told me that you were an old friend and I believed her" Jamie explained to Spencer's distain.

"How long have you two...you know?"Spencer asked calmly knowing that whatever the answer was it was going to hurt.

"2 years...I'm so sorry" Jamie was genuinly apologetic and Spencer appriciated her honesty and guts but it didn't stop the pain.

"It's not your fault...seems that she had us both going. Look Jamie do you wanna have a drink with me?" Spencer asked guessing that Jamie was feeling just as betrayed.

"You sure?"

"You two should totally talk. Me and Clay are going to head back to the hotel room. Spencer do want to meet for breakfast?"

"Yea that would be great. Thanks guys...love you both" Spencer replied giving her brother and Chelsea a hug.

"Do you love her?"Spencer asked bluntly.

"Yea...I really do or did but I'm not sure anymore"

"Hence why you're sat drinking with me"

"Beats drinking alone"

"Where is Carmen?"

"We had an arguement and then she went out so..here I am"

The two hurt girls continued to talk, bitch and drink until they were both quite drunk. Spencer actually quite liked Jamie and found her entertaining. They had managed to disect every aspect of Carmen's personality and had come to the conclusion that she was emotionally damaged for some reason but neither girl knew why. Spencer had just noticed the sudden proximity of Jamie and that their legs were touching under the table.

"You know what Spencer?"Jamie slurred as she searched the bottom of her glass for more alcohol but upon being unsuccessful she put her glass down and started stroking Spencer's arm.

"What?"

"You're really hot and Carmen was an idiot for giving you up"

"Hey you're the t.v star and wayyyy hotter than me" Spencer returned the compliment and she wasn't lying either. Jamie had short messy brown hair and green eyes that were to die for.

"Spencer?" Jamie whispered as she leaned in closer, so close that Spencer could smell the vodka on the other girls breath.

"Yea?"

"I really want to kiss you"Jamie confessed keeping eye contact with Spencer the whole time.

Spencer didn't reply she just kissed Jamie knowing that it was a huge mistake but not caring because it seemed that nobody else cared about her feelinsg so why should she be thoughtful. Jamie kissed back and just as Spencer started to get in to the kiss she heard two familiar voices.

"Wow I didn't expect to see that" Aiden scoffed as his eyes finally caught up with Ashley's.

"Guess she did just want some holiday fun" Ashley replied without taking her eyes off Spencer.

Spencer felt like a rabbit in headlights and had no idea what to do. She didn't have to apologise to Ashley but she really wanted to. Jamie just sat there clueless and drunk which made Spencer feel even worse.

"I don't really feel like that drink anymore Aiden"Ashley confessed as she put down her bottle to leave.

"Wait Ashley don't leave" Spencer said from nowhere which shocked her more than anyone. Spencer stood up and walked a bit closer to Aiden and Ashley leaving Jamie at the table.

"You're busy...it's cool"

"I'm not busy"

"Tell that to the girl you were just making out with"

"You ran away from me with no explanation or anything"Spencer regretted trying to blame Ashley for her actions straight away.

"So you kiss your ex girlfriends new girlfriend?"Ashley snapped trying to fight the emotion that wa strying to surface.

"It wasn't part of the plan actually"

"What was the plan then Spencer?"

"Ok so I don't have a plan but she was here unlike you"

"So your standards are set to what ever girl you can find?That's low Spence"

"No but the girls I actually like run away for no apparent reason so I've given up on those ones"

"Spencer?"

"What Jamie?"

"Are we going back to yours?"Jamie asked getting bored of the two girls bickering. Spencer considered the option and knew that it was a great opportunity to piss off Ashley and Carmen but then she remembered that she didn't actually want Ashley to be mad at her. Spencer looked Ashley in the eye to see if there was any sign that she didn't want Spencer to take Jamie home but she couldn't see it.

"Jesus christ you two are impossible" Aiden snapped under the pressure knowing that his best friend didn't want Spencer to go home with anyone but her.

"You'd better go Spencer....before she passes out"Ashley said nodding at Jamie who was actually falling asleep on the table which really messed with Spencer's game.

"Fine...see you around"Spencer replied completely knew that she wasn't going to sleep with Jamie because a)she was far too drunk for it to be legal and b)she didn't want her. Spencer walked away helping Jamie to her feet.

"You're an idiot Davies" Aiden said once Spencer had walked away. Ashley sat on the table where Spencer was and found her purse on the floor. She picked it up and put it in her bag.

"Yes I am an idiot but at least my heart is still in one piece"

"Get over it Ashley....you like this girl and you can't hide in Hawaii forever otherwise that means that she wins for good"

"No it doesn't it just means that I am clever enough to not get hurt ever again"

"God you go on about taking risks and doing what you want inspite of what may happen but you're too scared to admit that you like somebody incase you get hurt...you're a complete idiot"

"You're doing the same thing Aiden so don't judge me"

"No I'm not...if somebody like Spencer walked into this place and took a chance on me I wouldn't pass that up. I can see that you two like each other and it's more than just wanting to fuck each other. I know it's only been a few days but if it's there then it's there....fucking go for it before you end up like her"

"I won't end up like Emily....I still have a heart"

"Yea only just but I can see it slipping away behind the bitterness and that makes me sad Ashley"

"Trust me it's still there Aiden"

"Prove it"

"How?"

"Take a fucking chance" Aiden instructed garbbing the purse that Ashley tried to hide in her bag knowing that it was Spencer's and handing it to his jaded friend. Ashley grabbed the purse and walked off heading directly to Spencer's room not really knowing what she was doing. As she got closer to Spencer's room she slowed down because it suddenly hit her that she was nervous which was a rare feeling for her but she swallowed it and tapped on the door. She could hear Spencer drunkenly stubbling around the room finally making it to the door. As she opened the door Ashley swallowed hard as she scanned her body. She was wearing a pair of boy boxers and her bra. She had clearly just passed out in bed as she still had her make up on and all the lights were off.

"If you're going to tell me off again can we do it in the morning?"Spencer asked in a husky voice still with her eyes closed slightly.

"I'm not....I just wanted to give you this" Ashley stuttered as she handed over the purse which Spencer took and then just threw it on the side.

"Thanks..goodnight"Spencer said as she went to shut the door but Ashley stopped her.

"Spencer...wait.I...I'm not just here to give you the purse and I'm not here to tell you off"

"Why are you here then?"

"Because I'm taking a risk...." Ashley replied as she took Spencer's face in her hands and kissed her pullng her in and pressing their bodies together so they were as close as humanly possible. Spencer pulled Ashley into the room and shut the door falling backwards onto the bed letting Ashley take control.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for sticking with this and I'm sorry about the huge gaps in updates but I'm and thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 8

Spencer started to stir as she heard feet shuffling on the marble floor. She used all her strength to open her eyes and spot the culprit. It was Ashley who was tip toeing towards the hotel room door. Spencer felt sick thinking that Ashley was trying to leave without her realising so she tried to lay still until Ashley left so she wouldn't have to be a part of the one night stand conversation.

Ashley had woken up at 6am realising that she was supposed to be at work in 30 minutes and she didn't want to wake Spencer because she looked just so beautiful asleep. Ashley decided the best thing to do was to sneak out and explain later hoping to be as quiet as possible. She was successful in her ninja action and thought that she had made it out without being spotted by the girl that had given her the best night of her life. Ashley couldn't hide the huge smile on her face as she aproached the reception desk to see Aiden there obviously covering for her.

"Good morning Ashley are you feeling better?" Ashley boss asked as got closer. Ashley looked at Aiden hoping that he would signal what was supposed to be wrong which he did by ever so elegantly sticking his fingers down his throat.

"Yea I must've eaten something bad last night" Ashley stifled her giggle at the unintended inuendo.

"Ok well if you just stay on reception today and stay away from the food areas that would be great" Her boss ordered as she walked off.

"Thank you Aiden"

"I'm guessing you had a goodnight?" Aiden asked as he made a feature of Ashley's tassled hair.

"Incredible actually and I haven't had chance to shower. I just threw on my uniform and I think I smell like sex"

"Look I'll cover reception for if you want to have a shower so you don't offend the guests"

"Thank Aiden"

"Just be quick" Aiden yelled as Ashley ran off to the staff quaters.

Spencer tried to figure out where she went wrong last night but concluded that Ashley must've just been using her. Spencer was trying not to dwell on the fact that she was just someones one night stand and pushed it to the back of her mind so she could enjoy the rest of her holiday without anymore distractions especially Ashley. Spencer had thought that maybe Ashley had left for work so she decided to take the walk past reception on her way to breakfast but as she sneaked past all she was Aiden talking to a couple that were checking in. Spencer officially felt like crap but didn't want to show anyone so did what she did best and put on her happy face as she approached her family to have breakfast.

"Morning Spencer...you look like you have a glow the sun must be doing you some good" Paula noticed as her youngest child pulled up a seat next to her.

"Yea must be" Spencer replied as she sipped her coffee kicking Glen under the table who had a stupid smirk on his face.

"So what have you got planned today?" Chelsea asked.

"Nothing I figured I'd spend some time with you guys"

"Wow aren't we lucky" Chelsea joked.

"The luckiest so what are you up today?"

"We're getting surf lessons" Clay replied non too enthusiastically mostly because he wasn't great at sports.

"That sounds awesome can I please play aswell?" Spencer begged as she had always wanted surf lessons but nobody would ever go with her especially not Carmen who is afraid of water.

"Of course you can little sister"

"I can't wait to see you guys" Glen laughed

"What do you mean?" Chelsea asked out of confusion

"They are both retarded when it comes to any kind of sport" Glen explained as Madison nodded next to him.

"I used to be a cheerleader!!"Spencer argued putting on her best offended voice and expression.

"Sweetie I love but you were a sucky cheerleader and I only had you on the team because Glen asked me" Madison confessed with no sympathy which Spencer was used to.

"Great I was a pity cheerleader....that's depressing" Spencer announced half laughing and half wanting to actually kill herself.

"I'm sure you'll be great at Surfing honey" Mr Carlin butted in from behind Spencer causing her to smile genuinly for the first time that morning.

"Thank you Dad" Spencer answered smugly.

After they had all had breakfast Spencer headed back to her room with Chelsea to get changed and so they could gossip because Chelsea could tell something was going on.

"So I woke up and she was sneaking out of my room" Spencer explained as she opened her door after making Chelsea walk the long way there as to avoid Ashley incase she was working.

"Why didn't you say something to her?"

"Because I didn't want to be that girl"

"Which girl?"

"The girl that didn't realise it was just a one night stand"

"Spence you're not that girl at least not when we tell the story of how you seduced the hot receptionist and then kicked her out when you were done" Chelsea explained as Spencer grabbed her bikini and headed into the bathroom.

"I doubt anyone will believe that" Spencer yelled back through the door.

"Oh please I can make people believe it especially the part where she begged you for round two"

Spencer opened the door at this point with a not to impressed look on her face.

"Round two?"

"The revenge round"

"There will be no revenge round thank you very much. I am done with girls' on this holiday" Spencer explained as she grabbed her shades and closed the door behind them walking into the hall way which was also occupied by Carmen, Jamie and Ashley.

"I don't think the girls are done with you little Carlin" Chelsea giggled under her breathe as she saw the look on Spencer's face. Spencer didn't know what to do but she knew that she didn't want to be in this moment especially not with any of these people.

"Spencer I need to talk to you" Carmen broke the silence.

"So do I" Ashley added as she walked closer to Spencer.

"Both of you need to make up your damn minds!!Just leave me alone.....both of you" Spencer snapped without even realising it but it felt good to actually get mad and to be in control. She briskly walked off leaving both Ashley and Carmen shell shocked in the hall way. Chelsea smiled kindly and walked off following her friend.

Spencer headed over to the beach where Clay was waiting for them. He was obviously already getting tips from the instructor as he was jumping up and down on his board following who ever was instructing him.

"Wow Spence that was unexpected" Chelsea noted as she finally caught up with Spencer.

"I told you I am done with girls on this holiday" Spencer reminded her friend as got closer to Clay and then noticing the surf instructor. The girl flipped up on to the surf board trying to show Clay what he should be doing but wasn't achieveing in any way. Spencer couldn't control her eyes as they scanned the girls body from head to toe. She had beautiful sunkissed hair, bright green eyes and a sensational body. Chelsea followed Spencer's stare and giggled knowing that her friend had no chance of staying away fromn girls this holiday.

"Hi I'm Emily you must be Spencer and Chelsea" The girl said as she shook their hands in the wrong order.

"Actually I'm Spencer and this is Chelsea" Spencer explained noting the confusion on the girls face as Chelsea kissed Clay.

"Oh..I'm sorry for making assumptions" Emily replied going red.

"It's cool don't worry Emily?"

"Actually I prefer to be called Emmy" Emmy decided as she held Spencer's hand slightly longer that people normally would.

"Nice to meet you Emmy...I've been here for a few days now and I haven't seen you around"

"It's my first day here. I flew in last night from LA so you are offically my first lesson"

"Lucky us"

"Let's do it then"Emmy announced grabbing her surf board and signalling for the others to follow. Clay clumsily picked up his board and fumbled his way into the water in true Clay style. Spencer tried her best to stay cool and not make a complete idiot of herself she also tried to fight her stupid urge to flirt with Emmy and hoped to god she was straight so she wouldn't have any chance with her because the last thing she needed was more girl drama.


	9. Chapter 9

Once again thankie for the reviews and keep them coming

Chapter 9

Ashley had spent the whole day counting down the minutes so she could go and find Spencer because she hadn't see her all day. She wanted to explain her suddent exit this morning and was hoping that Spencer might meet up with her later. She had sent Aiden on a mission to find where Spencer was so she could accidently drop by when her shift finished so she could ask her out. With only 15 minutes to go before the end of her shift Ashley saw Aiden pulling up in the golf cart.

"Did you see her?" Ashley asked across the reception area as Aiden got close enough to hear her.

"Nope" Aiden lied.

"Why are you lying?"Ashley asked knowing her best friend far too well.

"What makes you think that I'm lying?" Aiden asked almost offended.

"Becuase you are rubbing your stubble which is what you do when you're lying"

Aiden had seen Spencer in the ocean with Clay, Chelsea and some chick which would be innocent but Aiden could tell that the two girls were flirting and was trying to save his friend from being hurt.

"She's at the beach with her brother and his girlfriend" Aiden confessed knowing that Ashley would get the truth out him one way or another plus he hated lying.

"Okay cool I'll head down there now. Give me a ride Aid?"

Aiden decided to leave out the fact that Spencer was splashing around with some chick because he might just have the wrong idea so it would be best for Ashley to make up her own mind.

"Sure let's go...erm what about work Ash?"

"Screw it I really wanna see Spencer so I can explain why I wasn't there when she woke up"

Aiden just smiled and drove as instructed to the beach. As they made their way through the incredible resort and closer to the beach Ashley strained her eyes to spot Spencer but couldn't see her. Aiden finally pulled the golf cart up by the bar which led on to the beach so Ashley could try and see Spencer.

"Oh there's Clay and Chelsea on the beach"Ashley said as she pointed to the loved up couple sat on towels. Ashley hopped off the cart and heading over hoping that they will show her where Spencer was so Aiden followed his friend.

"Hey guys"

"Oh Hi Ashley" Chelsea replied shielding her eyes from the sun so she could see who was talking to her. Chelsea didn't really know how to react when she realised it was Ashley considering the conversations she's had with Spencer today.

"Where's Spencer?" Ashley asked innocently while still scanning the beach for Spencer.

"She's getting surf lessons" Clay intercepted hoping to stop his girlfriend from saying anything out of order to Ashley. Ashley followed Clay's eye line to the ocean where she saw the object of her affections stood waist high in the water talking with a similar blonde girl. Ashley felt her stomach churn as she watched a little longer. The girl that Spencer was talking raised her hand from the safety of the surfboard and gentley moved some of Spencer's wet hair from her face but it was the way this girls' hand lingered that made Ashley want to vomit. Ashley went into retrear mode and Aiden knew the drill.

"Just tell her....actually it doesn't matter" Ashley just needed to leave before Spencer saw her. She felt like she had been used and she didn't like it because she had spent the last year of her life getting over that feeling. Ashley started walking away leaving Aiden stood there with Clay and Chelsea.

"Is she ok?"Chelsea asked showing genuine concern fro Ashley.

"I better go find out see you later guys" Aiden replied as he jogged after Ashley. He finally caught up when she stopped by the golf cart.

"Guess I was just a one time thing" Ashley announced with a bitter smile on her face as she realised the irony of the situation. She had spent the last year using girls' on this resort and she had finally had her ass handed to her by Karma.

"You might just have the worng idea Ash" Aiden offered as he started driving them back to their apartment.

"I don't think I do Aid...it's cool...I'm ok..it's not like I really knew her anyway" Ashley tried to rationalise her reaction to what she had just seen but she knew that it hurt and there was nothing she could do about it.

"That's not the Davies attitude"

"What is the Davies attitude? because I think I've had it beaten out of me in the last few days"

"Well the Ashley that I know and love by the way would go out tonight looking insanly hot and check out the competition"

"There's no contest Aiden"

"Yes there is and so far you're winning because Spencer likes you. You know it and I know it....I would bet my left leg that Miss Spencer Carlin knows it too"

"I hate to admit but I think you might be right" Ashley smiled to herself knowing that she wasn't going to give up just yet especially not with the help of her best friend.

Spencer had spent the last few hours trying learn how to surf but Glen had called it pretty well because she sucked but she didn't care as she was having a great time with Emmy. Although she was finding it increasingly difficult not to flirt especially when Emmy was giving her all the signals. There had been a number of little touches and long glances so much so that Clay and Chelsea had vacacted the water a while ago.

"I'm sorry I suck so much at this" Spencer laughed as she fell off the board for what felt like rge hundreth time that day.

"Hey if people didn't suck then I wouldn't have this job plus you look pretty cute when you're concentrating" Emmy confessed as she moved the hair from Spencer's face causing the feeble surfer to blush slightly.

"So I'd better head back in soon"

"Why?"

"Well I'm starting to wrinkle like an old person and I need to get ready for dinner with my parents"

"First of all you're not wrinkly yet and secondly dinner with your parents is no excuse to ditch a girl that is blatantly into you"

"So what would you do if you were in my position?"Spencer asked innocently flirting back considering that she had nothing to lose.

"I would make up some wonderful excuse so I could avoid dinner with the parentals and I would ask the girl out because she is obviously interested"

"How about I meet you in the middle?" Spencer offered.

"How about you meet me for drinks at 9?"Emmy answered with plenty of confidence Spencer thought to herself.

"You make it hard for a girl to say no"

"Just the ones that I like and who obviously like me"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Spencer giggled.

"Oh really?"Emmy asked as she walked a little closer to Spencer leaning in and pressing her lips against Spencer's ear "Just say yes Spencer" Emmy whispered.

"Ok I'll see you at 9 then but you better impress me"Spencer gulped wondering if she could make her life any more complicated by adding another girl to the equation. On the plus side she wasn't thinking about Carmen but Ashley was still a major part of her thoughts but she knew that she had to push that away because Ashley had led her on.

"Trust me I will" Emmy replied as she watched Spencer walk out of the water back to her brother who was waiting for Spencer to finish.

"Hey surf chick how was it?"Clay asked throwing a towel at his younger sibling.

"Pretty good really"

"Ashley was here earlier" Clay blurted out even though Chelsea had told him to as she had hurt Spencer but Clay could see the hurt in Ashley's eyes as she walked off not that long ago.

"When?"

"About 5 minutes ago"

"What did she say?"

"Nothing much....she kind of saw you talking to Emmy and then ran off"

"Was she looking for me?"

"Yea she asked where you were, saw you two getting friendly and then she bolted. I'm guessing that she was coming to explain about this morning"

"She didn't say anything before she left?"

"She was you and then said 'Just tell her...nevermind' and then she left"

Spencer felt back on the sand in frustration as she tried to make sense of what was going on and how she had got herself into such a mess in such a short space of time. Only a few weeks ago she felt happy, complete and her life made very bit of sense. She knew what she wanted, who she wanted and who wanted her but now she had these girls' in her life that were just making her head spin. Actually it was just one girl, the girl who she couldn't figure out because she kept herself safely tucked away and she had chased Spencer just to regret it. Spencer decided that she missed her drunken state of the first few days after her break up with Carmen because even that seemed healthier than what she was doing at the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

I've just found out that Mandy Musgrave is in my home city of Birmingham,uk with Matt Cohen at a Supernatural convention and I'm nowhere near there this weekend....gutted!!!!Anyway now that I've shared my immense dissapointed I'll kick on with the story and enjoy!!

Chapter 10

Spencer was quite tempted to lock herself in her hotel room so she didn't have to deal with her life for one night but she knew that she couldn't do that and thanks to the Carlin influence she felt that she should start facing her problems straight on. She had decided that she would go on the date with Emmy but she would definately have dinner with her parents as she hadn't had a chance to properly catch up with them. Spencer had made a deliberately made an effort to look her best because she knew that she would bump into Ashley and she wanted to make her jealous which is why she had agreed to the date with Emmy and also the girl was hot.

As she made her way to meet her parents she noticed that there was somebody else sat at the table chatting to them as Spencer got closer she realised it was her ex Carmen. Spencer put on her fakest smile as she approached mentally killing both her parents and Carmen.

"Hey Spence" Paula said as she saw the look on her daughters face. Spencer sat down next to her dad who gave her a kiss on the cheek to reassure her.

"Mother....Carmen what are you doing here?"

"We invited her" Paula interrupted pouring Spencer a glass of wine.

"That's nice but did you not think to maybe I don't tell me?"

"You wouldn't have come Spencer and you know it" Carmen explained giving Spencer a smile that showed how well Cramen knew Spencer.

"I have good reason not to be around you Carmen and I really don't want to talk about this in front of my parents"

"I know that Spencer and that's why I'm here"

"Please listen to Carmen before you turn on your stubborness" Paula begged.

"Seriously Mom I don't think this is fair and I'd really like this to all go away"

"Well I don't want it to go away Spencer....I want to take you back" Carmen continued looking Spencer directly in the eye. Spencer looked around the room hoping that this was some joke and praying for cameras to show up but it didn't happen and Spencer knew she had to talk now.

"Take me back????You cheated on me and then left me even when you know I would've taken you back in a second. Carmen we are over and there's no going back. Mom I really wish that you wouldn't interfere in my life and Dad......I'm done here guys enjoy your meal" Spencer snapped as she walked off. Spencer heard her parents and Carmen calling after her but she wasn't stopping for anybody. As she stormed through the resort she was pretty much knocked off her feet by someone walking just as quickly as her. Spencer felt like just staying on the ground where she had landing hope that she would be knocked out so she wouldn't have to deal anymore but Spencer Carlin had no such luck. She opened her eyes praying that she hadn't done any damage to ther other person only to see Ashley smiling at her looking incredible as usual.

"Wow that hurt" Ashley joked as she helped Spencer up. Spencer straightened herself up and checked for any damage but luckily she had avoided any.

"I'm sorry..you ok?"Spencer replied with a hint of anger and in a rather dismissive tone.

"No the look on your face hurt a lot more" Ashley joked trying to get Spencer to at least talk to her.

"I need to get going" Spencer answered as she started walking off again which was becoming somewhat of a talent. Ashley wasn't done though so she followed Spencer pulling her to a complete stop away from the people that were now staring.

"What have I done Spencer?" Ashley demanded.

"I'm really not in the mood for this now Ashley"

"Well tough it's either now or I might not be around when you feel like talking about it"

"You're already not around so I probably wouldn't notice"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you used me for some fun and that fucked off the next day"

"Spencer I didn't use you and I didn't fuck off"

"That's strange because I woke up when you sneaking out of my room...I don't know what your definition of fucking off is but that pretty much covers it"

"Why didn't you say something to me when you saw me?"

"Because I didn't want you to have to lie your way out of my room...you'd already lied your way into my pants"Spencer had forgotten just how mean she could be when she was pissed off and felt cornered.

"Spencer I have never once lied to you and I was leaving for work"

"That's another lie because I walked past reception and you weren't there"

"Aiden had covered for me so i could go get change because I was late for work. Look Spencer I can tell you the truth because I like you but it's your choice if you believe me"

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Maybe because you making out with some chick when I came to find you on the to know you bounce back quickly from these things" Ashley also rediscovered her mean side as she remembered why she hadn't told Spencer this afternoon at the beach.

"I'm just here to have some fun...it's not like we had anything special" Spencer immediately regretted the words as they left her mouth but her head was all over the place and she had no idea who to direct her anger at. She saw the look on Ashley's face change from slight anger to genuine hurt. Before Spencer had a chance to apologise they were interrupted by Emmy which made Spencer's stomach churn with what she only assumed was guilt for her stupid actions.

"Hey Spence you're early" Emmy annouced with no consideration for the looks on each girls face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ashley practically yelled as she looked at Emmy. Spencer was shocked by Ashley's reaction but Emmy almost looked satisfied by it.

"It's nice to see you aswell Davies" Emmy replied with an arrogant smirk.

"You two know each other?" Spencer asked stupidly guessing the answer in her head.

"Unfortunately" Ashley scoffed.

"Don't be like that Ashley"Emmy said still wearing the same smirk.

"Somebody want to explain what's going?" Spencer asked again not satisfied with one word answer from Ashley.

"Don't worry Spencer...Ashley's just a little bitter because it didn't work between us"Emmy explained almost laughing as she explained knowing exactly how to push her exes buttons and then some.

"You're Ashley's Emily?" Spencer asked finally connecting the dots.

"Nope she's all yours Spencer" Ashley answered as she walked off as quickly as possible. Spencer went to go after her but Emmy grabbed her arm.

"She's best off left alone Spence...trust me"Emmy said as she pulled Spencer around so she could look straight at her.

"I should just go check that she's ok"

"She'll be fine...how do you two know each other anyway?"Emmy asked as she lead Spencer to a table so they could get some drinks.

"We don't really....we just hung out a few times when I got here. She kind of helped with some ex issues"

The waiter walked over to take the two girls' orders.

"We'll have two pina coladas...Ashley's good at helping girls get over issues with exes but she's no good for the long run" Emmy continued without even asking Spencer what she wanted which really annoyed Spencer.

"Emmy I can order my own drink"

"I know but I figured that I'd save you the hassle"

"Well you should've asked...I can't eat or drink milk or cream...In fact it will make me violently ill" Spencer explained.

"Oh I'm sorry I'll get them to change the order for you" Emmy said as she waived her hand to get the waiters attention.

"Don't worry about it...Look Emmy I can't do this"

"Do what?"

"Whatever it is that we're doing or are going to do. I need to go find Ashley and check she's ok"

"I've already told you that she'll be fine Spencer and what we are going to do will be amazing"

Spencer couldn't believe the arrogance of the girl sat next to her in fact in annoyed the hell out of her and at this moment in time and she seriously regretted agreeing to this date because Emmy was not the same girl she was afew hours ago.

"I'm going to pass but enjoy yourself Emmy" Spencer said as she got up to leave.

"You have no idea what you're passing up Spencer...girls like you don't get something like this offered to them everyday"

"Yea I know I normally have standards but you caught on a bad day" Spencer sniped as she walked off hoping to find Ashley before too much damage was done.

Spencer headed to reception hoping to find her there but there was some old woman there instead so Spencer thought it might be worth asking her.

"Hello.... do you know where Ashley is?"

"Sorry dear I haven't seen her this evening can I pass on a message for you?"

"No that's fine...have a nice evening" Spencer said as once again she walked away and headed over to the staff area. As she made her way over she saw Aiden sat by the beach with his surf board so wandered over.

"Hey you"

"Oh hi Spencer what you doing around these parts?"Aiden asked as he signalled for Spencer to take a seat next to him.

"I'll give you one guess"

"I haven't seen her since she stood me up"

"That may have been my fault"

"How so?"

"We were arguing and then she saw that I was on a date with her ex"

"Emily's here?"

"How did you know I meant her?"

"Because that's the only ex that Ashley has ever really so it's not hard to guess. I need to find her quickly" Aiden answered with plenty of concern in his voice.

"I'll find her I really need to talk to her and make things right"

"No offence Spencer but I doubt you'll be able to make this right..ever. In fact hooking up with Emmy is the worst thing you could ever do" Aiden was almost as annoyed as Ashley was.

"I can try Aiden and I will try because I really like Ashley"

"You couldn't have liked her that much if you were going on a date with another girl tonight"

"I thought that she used me last night Aiden and I was angry with her"

"I'm not going to lie Spencer but Ashley does use girls but it was different with you. She was so fucked up after what Emmy did that she won't give girl's a chance to get too close"

"What the hell happened?"Spencer demanded.

"Ashley walked in on Emmy fucking her Mom"

"Ashley's Mom?"

"Yea and it destroyed her completely so just stay away from Emmy and Ash for that matter"

"Please let me make it right with her but you find her"

"Ok but this is you're last chance"

"Thank you Aiden....any ideas where I might find her?"

"I'm not going to make it easy on you Spencer" Aiden laughed as he picked up his board. Spencer didn't want to waste any more time so she headed to the only place where she thought Ashley might be and hoped that she was there. Spencer made the treck up the side of the cliff that Ashley had driven them to the other day which was causing her to sweat more than she cared to think about. As she finally arrived towards Ashley had taken her she tried to compose herself as she fought her way through the folliage spotting Ashley on the other side. Spencer just watched Ashley for a few seconds who was sat with a torch and a bottle of vodka. Spencer also noticed that Ashley was smoking which she had never seen before and felt that her actions had pushed the girl towards alcohol and cigarettes.

"That's stuff bad for you know" Spencer finally said as she slowly walked abit closer to Ashley which made the dark haired girl jump slightly. Ashley quickly wiped her eyes before she turned around to respond.

"Go away Spencer...you're the second to last person I want to see now"

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me Ashley and you let me explain"

"No need to explain Spence we were just having some fun...your words"

"I didn't mean that Ashley, I was just hurting and I was taking it out on you"

"I don't want to be your punching bag Spencer. In fact I don't want to be anything to you...ever"

Spencer knew she had to take the hurtful remarks from Ashley mostly because she deserved them and also she wanted her chance to explain and knew that Ashley had to get things off her chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean any of those things but I honestly thought that I was just a one night stand"

"I don't know what's worse the fact that you assumed that I would do that to you or that you automatically moved on to some other girl"Ashley was standing up now.

"Ashley I was confused about what you wanted from me and I'm in a pretty fucked up place right now"

"I get that Spencer which is why I would do nothing to hurt you. All I ever wanted from you was just you"

"I'm right here Ashley and I'm ready"

"I'm not"

"Then I'll wait"

"What for?"

"For you to give me another chance"

"I don't think I can do that"

"Ashley you can't spend the rest of your life avoiding getting close to people. I think that you're happy that this has happened because it means that you can go back to hiding yourself and just fucking random girls that pass through the island"

"Don't judge me Spencer. In the past week I've seen you trying it on with two girls that weren't me and lets not forget that you're still pining over your ex. I don't stand a chance with you"

"I know that I've made some bad choices and I'm sorry for that but out of all the choices I've since I got here I know that you're the only what that makes sense"

"How do I make sense?I live on an island miles away from you and I don't do relationships"

"What did Emmy do to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's left you cold and I have no idea how to make it better"

"I'm not cold and you don't need to make it better, I never asked you to"

"You don't need to ask me to Ashley I already want 's why I'm here....I don't care if you don't even want to give whatever it was with us another go I just want to make sure you're ok because I care about you for some reason"

"How can you care about me after like a week?"

"Why did you come to the beach to explain about this morning?" Spencer asked knowing it was because Ashley cared.

"It was just customer service Spencer nothing more" Ashley replied with too much emotion in her eyes for Spencer to fall for her bogus answer.

"Message recieved loud and clear Ashley. I'm sorry for getting the wrong idea....I'll see you around" Spencer replied knowing Ashley was shut down completely and she had no way in. She knew that she had done all she could and Spencer felt emotionally drained to the point of exhaustion. All she wanted to do was get the rest of the week over with so she could start getting on with her real life in LA.

Ashley watched as Spencer walked off back down the cliff knowing that watching the girl she liked leave was slowly killing her but she was passed caring for some reason. She thought that Spencer would be better off without her and every insecurity she felt because of Emmy came screaming back with avengence. In fact Ashley felt slightly crippled with thoughts and emotions..so much so that she simply just sat back down on her spot with complete disregard to the slight whimpers that managed to escape Spencer's lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Whoop two chapters in one day...badass. Good job it's sunny and I'm sat on the garden.

Chapter 11

Ashley started to stir as she felt a familiar hand shake her hot body as she lay on the cold ground. Ashley slowly opened her eyes to see the only constant in her life and the only person she has ever trully trusted.

"What have I told you about sleeping up here?"Aiden asked with a fake angry look on his face. He gave his friend his hoodie and passed her a fresh cup of coffee.

"Thanks Aiden. I just needed to hide away"

"You are aware that you're not hidden when somebody else finds you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know Spencer came up here last night and she left crying"

"Ok stalker boy"

"I just made sure Spencer was safe and I also hate that you sleep up here. You do know that there are all kinds of scary, dangerous things out here?"

"Don't worry I've already bumped into Emily"

"So I've heard...and?"

"And she is still a complete bitch who is out to make my like an actual living hell. I just hope that she leaves soon"

"She's on the payroll Ash"

"What?"

"She's the new surf instructor and she's here until the end of the year..sorry"

"It's not your fault Aiden"

"What we going to do?"

"I can't be around her for that long...she's already managed to taint everything with her bitch venom"

"Including Spencer?"

"Especially Spencer"

"You two done?"

"We never really started. We need to leave Aiden?"

"I like it here Ashley....we can't keep running away from our shit"

"Well you can stay but I'm leaving"

"No you're not....you're going to stay and fight I know you can do it"

"No I can't"

"Ashley you're a better person than her and you can do it....you need to"

"She makes me feel....like shit and I just go back to been that 18 year old girl that had her heart ripped into pieces and thrown around LA with no care"

"You're not that girl Ashley and you never were. You just got sucked into her like everybody does and she hurt you bad...so did a lot of people that you loved but you're away from that and this our island Davies"

"You'll stick by me?"

"You know it" Aiden replied with a hug and high five from his best friend. He helped Ashley to her feet and they climbed on to the golf cart that he had driven up there.

SPENCER'S POV

Spencer had avoided breakfast with her parents due to last nights activities and she also wanted to avoid Ashley the best she could. Unfortunately somebody didn't get the memo about Spencer's withdrawal from the world and they were knocking on her door. Spencer reluctantly opened the door with a slight attitude and swagger.

"I'm not in the mood Clay" Spencer said as soon as she recognised the face on the other side of the door.

"You have no choice" Clay answered as he pushed the door back open letting himself into the room.

"What?"

"Spencer whatever you are doing with all these girls including Carmen you need to stop. You won't get over somebody by sleeping around with random girls"

"Trust me I already know that but it's not Carmen that I need to get over"

"Who is it then?"

"Ashley....I messed up big time by going on a date with her ex, by assuming that she was just using me, by kissing Carmen's current girlfriend. Clay I know I'm a moron now more than ever and I have no idea what to do about it"

"You need to stop kissing girl's unless you actually like them"

"Good tip big brother but I've already clicked that much"

"So Emmy is Ashley's ex?"

"Yep"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe Emmy knew that you had a thing with Ashley and was trying to cause issues?"

"No because I am extremely dumb. Ashley had said how messed up her ex was but I figured she was just which was kind of my aim at first but that changed when I realised how much it hurt her seeing me with Emmy"

"You can fix this Spencer"

"I've tried Clay and I got sent packing"

"Ashley's hurting and it's probably made things way worse now that Emmy is around unexpectedly"

"What can I do?"

"Take Emmy out of the equation"Clay's reply caused Spencer to raise her eyebrow in shock.

"I'm not killing anybody Clay"

"Spencer I didn't mean kill her you idiot I just mean you can make life very difficult for her"

"Sorry.....any ideas?"

"Sexual harrasment?unproffesional conduct?"

"Clay you are far more devious than I ever thought"

"You need to show Ashley that you care and this is the only way"

"So what I go to their boss and say?"

"And say that Emmy made some very blatant moves towards you and it made rather uncomfortable condisidering you were paying for her to give you surf lessons"

"Will that work...?"

"With a witness it will"

"It's worth a go....let's do it big brother" Spencer finally found the spring in her step as she and Clay headed to the managers office. Spencer prayed that the plan worked and that she could help our Ashley even if it just meant that she could leave being on good terms with her.

ASHLEY'S POV

Ashley had been on reception all day and it was starting to quieten down as the evening started drawing in. She had managed to avoid both Spencer and Emily all day which she was grateful for but she knew her luck wouldn't last long as she saw Emily storming towards the desk with the look of thunder on her face.

"Can I help?" Ashley asked with a fake smile.

"Yea you can tell your little girlfriend that her little stunt has got me fired and if I see her I will kill her"

Ashley racked her brain for a few seconds trying to think what the hell Emily was talking about.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Emily...seriously"

"Spencer told Adam that I had made inappropraite advances towards her and that her family would cancel the wedding at the resort if no action was taken"

Ashley couldn't believe that Spencer would be so devious but she couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess some people won't stand for your shit Emily especially not somebody like Spencer"

"Don't worry she won't stand for your shit either Ashley...I mean you already managed to push her into my arms and all I had to do was smile at her"

"I don't care who she's with as long as it's not you. Anyway shouldn't you be leaving soon or do want some help from security?"Ashley asked witha huge smile on her face.

"This isn't over Ash"

"Yes it is Em...it's been over for ages now and I've finally realised that now you need to realise it. You can't do anything to hurt me because I'm better than you and I always will be......I always have been but you just made me not believe it. You're a sad, lonely little girl and you always will be and I will never be like you" Ashley felt like she had just defeated the whole world and she felt great.

"Just go Emmy....we're done here" Ashley demanded as she was done waiting for the next insult. Emily did as instructed and walked away leaving Ashley smiling from behind the reception desk. As soon as Emmy jumped in a cab Ashley called for someone to cover her so she could go find Spencer.

Ashley ran to the beach where she thought Spencer might be but couldn't see her anywhere or her family so she headed to main restuarant which was empty. Ashley racked her brains as to where they could be and came to the conlusion that they must've gone off the resort for the day. Ashley knew that she would just have to wait for the Carlin's to come back so she could thank Spencer. On her journey Ashley bumped into Aiden who was just about to go surfing on the staffs private beach.

"Hey Dennison"

"Omg what's wrong with your face?"

"What?Am I ok?" Ashley replied worried as she felt her face for any disfigurement.

"Yea I think but you're smiling" Aiden joked which earnt him a playful punch from Ashley.

"I am smiling"

"I can see that but I don't understand why...this morning you were planning our escape and our like on the run now you look like mary poppins"

"Emmy's gone"

"Did a house fall on her?"

"Unfortunately no. Spencer got her fired"

"What?How?"

"Apparently Spencer Carlin is rather sneaky and she told Adam that Emmy had put the moves on her which she wasn't happy about and the Carlin's were willing to pull the wedding if she wasn't fired"

"That's genius"

"I know"

"So what does this mean?"

"It means that I need to find Spencer and thank her"

"She's in her room"

"How do you know?"

"Because I bumped into Clay earlier and he said that she was sulking in her room"

"I've got to go" Ashley said as she started running towards Spencer's room. She knocked on the door as loud as possible but there was no reply so she started running back to Aiden hoping that maybe Spencer had walked passed him but as she rounded the corner she was knocked straight off her feet hitting the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Do you hate me so much that you insist on knocking me over?"The offending body grumbled from the ground. Ashley looked across from where she was lying to see Spencer lying on the ground rubbing her head.

"Maybe you should watch where you're walking" Ashley snapped as she rubbed her own head.

"Don't worry I won't be walking anywhere near you soon...only 5 days left"Spencer said as she stumbled back on to her feet but she fell back over. Ashley immediately moved so she could catch Spencer.

"Spence....Spencer are you ok?" Ashley asked as she gentley shooked the pretty blonde that had literally fallen into her arms. Spencer half opened her eyes and tried to sit up again but Ashley could see that she was dizzy. Ashley used all her strength to pick up Spencer so she could get her under the shade of a tree.

"Spence....honey can you open your eyes for me?" Ashley begged as she started to panic a little. Once again Spencer tried to open her eyes but Ashley wouldn't let her stand up.

"I'm fine"

"No you're not you just passed out twice. We need to get you to a doctor" Ashley ordered.

"I just need to lie down and when my mom gets back she can check me out" Spencer explained as she sat up slightly but she still leaned on Ashley mostly because she liked the way it felt.

"It's very cute that you want your mom to fix your boo boo but you need a doctor"

"My mom is a doctor Ashley"

"Oh ok...well at least let me take you to your room"Ashley begged and Spencer could see the worry in her eyes.

"Ok but then I'll be fine"

"Whatever just let me" Ashley said as she helped Spencer to her feet. Luckily they weren't too far away from Spencer's room and they were right by the balcony entrance so Ashley helped her in that way. They made their way over to bed and gentley laid Spencer down taking off her sandals and giving her a pillow to lie on. Ashley left Spencer for a split second to get a wet cloth to out on the blondes forehead to cool her down and she also put on the air con. Ashely placed the cloth and took a seat next to Spencer but she noticed that she was falling asleep.

"Spencer you can't go to sleep incase you have concussion"

"I just want to close my eyes"

"Well you can't because you could slip into a coma and if you do that I can't tell you why I was looking for you"

"Why were you looking for me?"Spencer asked in a rather drowsy voice.

"To say thank you"

"What for?"

"For getting rid of Emmy"

"It's the least I could do"

"No it was the best thing you could do and it means a lot to me"

"No problem but you have to stick around I know that I'm not your favourite person right now"

"Spencer I'm not going anywhere until I know you're ok and I may even stick around a little after that just to make sure"

"I'm confused"

"What you did was amazing..."Ashley stopped talking when she noticed that Spencer was drifting off again so she shook her again.

"Just let me sleep Ash" Spencer begged.

"I can't do that Spencer...I kind of want you around"

"Why?You hate me"

"I don't hate you Spencer that's why I was looking for today..I actually kind of like you"

Spencer didn't reply she just pulled Ashley so she was hugging Spencer and they were spooning. Ashley adjusted herself so she could Spencer's face and make sure she was awake but once again she was drifting off and Ashley was really worried about her. She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and called Aiden so he could find Mrs Carlin ASAP. Within a few minutes Mrs Carlin was knociking on the door with her little doctor bag.

"What happened?" Paula asked as she walked over to Spencer.

"We literally bumped into each other and I think she hit her head on the way down" Ashley explained as she paced the room like a worried girlfriend.

"Spencer open your eyes and let me check you out" Paula demanded as she grabbed a number of medical items from her bag. After Paula had finished her examination she passed Spencer some pills.

"Take these to get rid of the pain. You're ok and you have slight concussion so you'd be better off resting but no sleeping for a few hours please. Spencer I'll say with yoy to make sure you stay awake"Paula explained.

"Mom you don't have to stay I'll be fine....I'm a big girl"Spencer answered back trying to look reasonably ok.

"I'll stay with you if that's ok Spence?"Ashley offered from the other side of the room.

"Do you pay for service as we check out"Spencer snapped for no reason other than she remembered some of the hurtful things that Ashley had said the other night.

"Spencer I'll stay because I want to be here but I'll leave if you want me to" Ashley replied with all honesty.

"I'm sorry I want you to stay please"

"Ashley take care of my little girl and I'll check on her in the morning. Oh and Spencer no alcohol"

"I'm not an alcoholic mother and I'll be fine"

Paula left the room and Ashley loitered on the other side of the room forgetting everything that she wanted to say to Spencer.

"Ok Ashley you are kind of freaking me out stood over there. You can sit down you know"

"I feel bad for knocking out and for the way I acted yesterday"

"You should feel bad for knocking me out but not for how you acted ir even what you said yesterday. You reacted with real emotion and I'm sorry for making you feel that"

"I reacted like that because I do care Spence but I have no idea how to show it"

Ashley was now sitting on the edge of Spencer's bed as she felt her emotional walls slowly coming down.

"You could start by kissing me....it's a really good way of showing somebody you care" Spencer advised with a smile. Ashley giggled at tge suggested and moved a little bit closer.

"So that's why people kiss?I thought it as just to initiate sex" Ashley joked back loving that she has managed to make Spencer smile a few times since they bumped into each other.

"We'll see about that"Spencer answered with a raised eyebrow.

"No strenuous activity for you young lady" Ashley said but was soon cut off when Spencer kissed her causing her to almost fall off the bed. Ashley pushed Spencer back down on to the bed holding her down by her wrists pulling away from her further advances.

"Kissing helps head injuries...it's been proven"Spencer begged.

"I am not taking any chances at the moment Spence. Your Mom said that you need to rest..."

"Yes but she also said I needed to stay awake and I know the perfect thing to keep me up"

"Ok stop being hot and rest. I am going to put a movie on and order some room service"


	12. Chapter 12

As long as the suns here I'll be updating quite a bit. Also I can't really see my screen in the sun so please excuse any bad grammer/spelling. Anyway thanks for the reviews and please keep them up as they make me smile.

Chapter 12

Ashley and Spencer had now been watching films and pigging out for the past 6 hours. During which they had watched a number of bad teen comedies and eaten a lot of food that really wasn't good for them. Ashely had had to wake up Spencer a few times just to be on the safe side but she seemed a lot better and had stopped passing out now.

"Ok Miss Carlin I think that you are safe to go to sleep now without slipping into a coma and dying"

"Good to know and thanks for the concern"

Ashley got up from the bed and started to gather up her things.

"Where do you think you're going?" Spencer ask with a confused look on her face.

"Home to bed, you need your sleep Spence"

"You know you could stay?" Spencer suggested.

"I'd like to but I have work first thing and I don't want to wake you up when I leave" Ashley explained as she sat down next to Spencer on the bed again.

"Well I won't let you leave"Spencer replied grabbing Ashley and pulling her so Spencer was on top of her. Ashley tried to struggle but very weakly as she was quite happy being stuck under Spencer.

"Oh please let go ......this is just horrid. Please somebody save me from the incredibly sexy, hot girl on top of me" Ashley yelled in fake horror as she wrapped her arms around Spencer pulling in her into a kiss.

"Hmmm I'm starting to think that you're enjoying this"Spencer pondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Me?Never I happen to hate been held against my will by hot, vulnerable girls"

"I am not vulnerable but yes I am hot"

"Let me correct that hot, vulnerable, cocky girl"

"You bring out the cocky in me Miss Davies amongst other things"

"What are the other things?"

"If I told you then I'd have to kill you"

"I'm honestly terrified" Ashley laughed at how unconvincing Spencer would be as a serial killer or secret agent. Her eyes were far too honest and her smile gave her away within seconds.

"So you gonna stay?.....No funny business" Spencer asked again hoping that Ashley will change her mind.

"Oh but I love the funny business" Ashley pouted as she started to kiss Spencer's neck, slowly working her way down to her collarbone causing Spencer to moan slightly. Ashley started to remove Spencer's shirt as the blond girl became more aroused but stopped just short of actually pulling the shirt over Spencer's head.

"Sorry but doctors orders Spence" Ashley giggled as she rolled Spencer from on top of her.

"My mom said no sleeping and no alcohol...at no point did say that we couldn't do other stuff"

"Nice try but I'm not making your injuries any worse. It pains me to say this to you but no funny stuff Carlin"

"Ok but will you at least stay until I fall to sleep?"Spencer begged with full on puppy dog eyes.

"Alright but you actually need to sleep. what can I do to help you sleep?"

"It sounds silly but....no never mind"

"Go on...I won't laugh at you"

"Will sing for me?"

"Is my singing so bad that you would rather sleep than hear me?"

"No I find it relaxing and really sexy"

"Hmmm...you promise you'll sleep?"

"Pinky promise" Spencer replied holding out her finger for Ashley to copy. Ashley adjusted herself so she was comfy and she softly started stroking Spencer's hair trying to relax her. As Spencer started to close her eyes Ashley parted her lips and started singing. Ashley did as requested and sang until Spencer was out cold but instead of leaving she curled up next to Spencer and fell asleep herself.


	13. Chapter 13

The last chapter was just a bit of fluff but so the reviews coming my lovelies xx

Chapter 13

Spencer stirred from her slumber praying that her head didn't hurt from her little run in yesterday and to her amazement she felt ok. She tried to lift herself up but was being weighed down by something lying on her chest. She opened her hazy eyes to see her own little nurse sleeping peacefully on her chest. Spencer softly moved Ashley hair from in front of her eyes and admired the girls beauty as she slept. Spencer couldn't help but smile as she watched Ashley's nose twitch in her sleep. Unfortunately Spencer's giggling disturbed Ashley from her deep sleep and she looked up with Spencer with a very confused look her face while checking her mouth for any drool.

"That's attractive" Spencer laughed as Ashley sat up.

"You can talk"

"Excuse me?"

"You snore like a demon Spence....incredibly sexy"

"I do not"

"Er yea you do. How's your head anyway?"

"I'm fine you are officially excused from watching Spencer duty"Spencer replied as she went to climb off the bed only to be pulled back down by Ashley.

"What if I like watching you?"Ashley asked as she leaned into Spencer causing the blondes breathe to catch in her throat.

"Do you?"Spencer asked nervously losing all her gusto she had had on previous encounters.

Ashley didn't reply instead she leaned in even closer and pressed her lips against Spencer's. Spencer didn't hesitate or pull away in fact she pushed back a little harder towards Ashley showing how much she wanted her. Ashley took the hint and tugged on Spencer's shirt as if she were asking for permission to remove the unnecessary item of clothing but the request wasn't need as Spencer was already ready and willing to remove it and she did. Ashley had now removed her kisses from Spencer's beautiful lips as she worked them down her neck towards her chest, taking in every inch of Spencer, tasting the sweet, saltiness of her skin. Ashley moved so she was on top of Spencer now taking no time in slowly moving her hand down Spencer's pants causing her to jolt with pleasure. Ashley and Spencer moved in unison as Ashley moved in and out of Spencer causing her to become wetter and more eager to feel Ashley inside her. As the moment became more intense, as their limbs became intertwined,as their breathes became deeper and more desperate Spencer climaxed letting a moan errupt from inside her encouraing Ashley to continue thrusting and grinding until the girl of her desires was completely satisfied.

As Ashley lay still on top of Spencer looking at the blonde who now had a slight glistening of sweat on her forehead she couldn't help but be amazed at how intense and amazing that moment was. Even the first time she and Spencer had sex wasn't like this mostly because Spencer was still quite drunk. But there was an intensity that Ashley hadn't felt since Emily and even though it scared the living hell out of her she couldn't help but feel hapy in the moment. She gave Spencer another kiss on the cheek as they sat up.

"I'm actually speechless" Spencer finally said with the biggest smile on her face.

Before Ashley could reply or even remember how to form words there wasa loud banging at the door. Spencer looked at Ashley as if she were checking it was ok to end the moment for now which Ashley gave her permission to do with a squeeze of her hand. Spencer put her vest back on and walked over to the door to see which idiot was about to get the look of death for interrupting one of the best moments of her life. Spencre opened the door to see an obviously fuming Carmen stood there and she looked like she had been crying.

"You fucking bitch"Carmen practically yelled causing Ashley to look around to see who the offender was.

"What?"Spencer asked dumbly but she was still in sex mode and was genuinely confused.

"I can't believe you did it Spence....I mean I know you're hurting but are you really that mean?"

Spencer racked her head for what she could've done to upset Carmen this much and the only thing that came to mind was kissing Jamie so she thought she should confess rather than deny.

"Look Carmen we were drunk and I'm sorry"

"I can't believe you fucked my girlfriend and all you can say is you're sorry like it doesn't matter"

Both Ashley and Spencer were shocked by this comment and neither knew what to do or say.

"I didn't fuck her Carmen"

"Why would she lie to me Spence?why would she confess everything in floods of tears because our relationship is based on honesty. I didn't make her tell me....fuck I had no idea!!"

"Is it true?"Ashley finally asked in barely a whisper from behind Spencer who jumped at the quiet noise. She quickly turned around to reassure Ashley but was too confused to have an explanation and couldn't figure out for the life of her why Jamie would make up such a lie.

"Ashley I swear to you that it's not true....you sure everything that night. We just kissed....I promise you"

"Why would Jamie bother telling Carmen if she had no idea anything had happened?"Ashley asked fighting back the tears knowing that deep down that moment a few minutes ago was too perfect.

"Seriously Ashley I didn't do it" Spencer was desperate now and was begging with her eyes for Ashley to believe her but she could see the doubt in the chocolate orbs that stared blankly back at her.

"I'm going to go...you guys deal with this shit. Spence...nevermind I'm done" Ashley announced as she grabbed her bag and headed out of the hotel room. Spencer pushed past Carmen and ran after Ashley despite the fact that she was only wearing a vest and underwear. Ashley wasn't slowing down but she finally caught up with her and managed to stop her. Turning Ashley around she saw that she the faintist of tears in her eyes which broke Spencer's heart.

"Spencer just leave me alone...I get it"

"What do you get?"

"That you're just on holiday and that you're in a bad place"

"No about 5 fucking minutes ago I was exactly where I want to be...5 minutes ago I was in the perfect moment, with the perfect girl"

"Must happen a lot for you"

"Ashley I swear to you that I didn't sleep with Jamie...you saw everything that night"

"I don't know if I do believe you Spencer....you two were all over each other that night and I don't know what to think"

"Ashley we have something and you know it please do not let that bitch ruin it for us"

"She didn't do anything Spence..this is all you"

Spencer was annoyed that Ashley wouldn't believe her and knew that this was a pointless moment of self humiliation.

"Do you really know me that little?Ashley I know that I didn't do anything...it's up to you if you believe me...you know where to find me" Spencer had given up now and sheepishly made her way back to her room to find Carmen sat on the bed.

"Why did you do that?"Spencer asked as she stayed by the front door.

"What do you mean?"

"Carmen you know I didn't sleep with Jamie...wish I had now but I didn't"

"You're right I know you two didn't have sex but I just wanted the chance to talk to you"

"Jesus Carmen you could've just text me or emailed"

"Spencer I want you back and I know that we are meant to be more than ever now. I had to prove to you that the receptionist doesn't know you like I do. Me and you are meant to be together and I was stupid for ever thinking otherwise"Carmen confessed as she walked over to Spencer.

Spencer felt like her head was going to explode or she was going to pass out. All she wanted was to get back to that moment of bliss with Ashley. She quickly considered her options knowing that getting back with Carmen would be easy and she did miss her but realistically she knew that she didn't want Carmen even if she couldn't get Ashley she knew that Carmen wasn't for her.

"Carmen you broke my heart the other week and you've just managed to do it again by practically chasing away the one girl that has made me genuinely happy in a very long time. You are a coniving bitch and I think I actually hate you" Spencer spat feeling a little bit lighter for finally getting her anger out.

"Spencer you don't like her like that Baby" Carmen was being persistant and was now inches away from Spencer's face.

"How would you know?You have no idea what I like" Spencer was fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill any second now. Carmen knew that Spencer was feeling her most vulnerable right now so she went in for a kiss causing for Spencer to jump back away from teh embrace.

"Just leave Carmen" Spencer refused to make eye contact with Carmen as she left. Spencer slammed the door immediately and fell down the door crying. Everything that happened since she broke up with Carmen had caught up with her. The confusion, the sexual tension, the anger,the happiness, the drunkness, the flings, just everything blew through Spencer's mind causing her body to shake with sadness and anger. Spencer's slight break down was interrupted by a light tapping on the door, Spencer didn't move she just wanted the world to go away until she was ready this time. The tapping continued but so did Spencer's crying so she continued to ignore it.

"Hey Spence" Spencer recognised her twin brother's voice straight away.

"Not now Glen" Spencer sobbed.

"Call it twin intuition but I think thee's something wrong with you and I'm not leaving until you let me in"

"Seriously Glen I don't want to see anyone"

Glen took a seat on the otherside of the door knowing that his sister would let him in sooner or later.

"I saw the receptionist girl crying so I guessed that you were unhappy too"

"I'm a horrible person"

"No you're not but tell me why you're the only person who thinks that"

"Ashley thinks it too"

"She might do at the moment but maybe once whatever has happens calms down you'll be able to use your Carlin charm to make her feel better"

"She thinks I slept with Carmen's girlfriend"

"Did you?...honestly aswell please little sister"

"No...we kissed but Ashley already knew that. Carmen made it up so that she could get Ashley out the picture so that she could convince me to get back with her"

"I knew I never liked her. Spence if you didn't do it then Ashley will realise that when she calms down and you'll be able to talk to her"

Spencer wiped her eyes and finally opened the door now she had confirmation that Glen was going to be the nice brother today. She fell into her brother's arms finally relaxing as she realised she had people on her side who would beleive her and be on her side.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Glen. I really like this girl and I keep fucking it up"

"You're a Carlin...we always get it wrong at first but then we figure it out before it's too late"

"Dude I really like her"

"And she really likes you"

"How would you know?"

"Spence I've seen a lot of broken hearted girls before and Ashley was one of the worst ones yet"

"I don't know whether to cry or smile at the fact I've made her cry"

"If you like her it's a good and bad thing but mostly good because it means she has feelings for you. You've just got to prove to her that you're worth the tears"

"Wow....when did you get cool?"

"Maddy changed me which is why I came to find you aswell"

"What do you want?"

"I need to write vows for the wedding but I'm not good with words so I was kind of thinking that maybe, my favourite little sister would help me out"

"I'm not writing your wedding vows for you but I will help you make setences"

"Thanks little sister. Now get dressed, sort out your make up and meet me outside in 10 minutes"

"Why?I'm not in the mood to socialise today"

"Me and the boys are going paintballing...you're invited"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Erm because it' my wedding and I've just made it you're official duty as my sister plus it will help get rid of some of that aggression"

"Good idea...be there in 5 minutes" Spencer said as she pushed Glen out of the room feeling like she was ready to shoot people with balls of paint.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

ASHLEY'S POV

Ashley made her way down the hall way trying to get anywhere she could that wasn't that room, somewhere away from Spencer Carlin and her stupid blue eyes. Ashley walked as quickly as possible but every step she took she could feel chest getting tighter and tighter as if her heart was going to pop out of her chest. She finally made it to her room where she took the opportunity to cry for the first time in years, the same tears that she cried over Emily, the same tears that she vowed never to cry again. Ashley felt stupid for letting herself go around Spencer, for letting her heart be taken over by the girl with the stupid blue eyes. Ashley dropped herself on to her bed and grabbed her carebear teddy hugging it until she thought the tears may stop. After years of controlling her tears Ashley realised that this time she had no control or her stupid heart for that matter. Ashley's mental abusing of herself was interrupted by Aiden creeping into the room. Ashley didn't turn around in fact she curled up even more with her teddy hoping that Aiden would just leave her alone but knowing deep down that her best friend would never do that.

"I think Bogey is having trouble breathing" Aiden joked taking Ashley's teddy away from her causing her to uncurl.

"He's not the only one" Ashley replied as she wiped her eyes and tried to pull herself together.

"Spill it....Davies"

"Spencer fucked her ex girlfriends girlfriend and lied to me about it"

"Wow...did you have any idea?"

"I saw them kissing that night that I bailed on her but Spencer told me that was it"

"How do you know it happened?"

"Carmen paid us a little post coital visit this morning in tears"

"Too much info Ash. Why would Carmen's girlfriend tell her that?"

"Maybe because she's a decent human being who can't lie to somebody she loves"

"So what happened then?"

"I left in tears, Spencer followed me and said that I should trust her which I don't so I left again"

"Maybe this is the best thing could happen"

"How is me crying the best thing?"

"First all it shows that Emily didn't completely destroy your heart and you clearly don't trust Spencer so this has ended something that was clearly going nowhere"

"How do you know it was going nowhere?"

"You don't trust her Ash and you need trust for relationships to work otherwise you've got nothing hun"

"Would you trust Spencer?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling that she is into my best friend who's a girl....I'm dissapointed" Aiden joked earning him a slap on the arm Ashley.

"Let's just forget all this shit and go shoot stuff" Ashley announced pulling Aiden up against his will.

"I love you Ash but I'm not going to shoot Spencer for you"

"Just pretend guns today Aid....I need to get my frustration out and paintball is the only place safe on this island from girl drama"

"Alright but don't cry when I kick your ass"

"I have no idea what you're talking about....I don't cry" Ashley laughed as she grabbed her sunglasses. Aiden grabbed his and followed Ashley to the car park where they climbed into the hotel 4x4 and headed off.

PAINTBALLING GROUNDS

Spencer and all the guys were all kitted up and ready to go but they were told to wait a few minutes by the instructor as they had some late arrivals. They had been split into two groups as there were so many of them and luckily Spencer had been put on the opposite team to Glen so she had an excuse to exact revenge for years of child hood torment. She was looking forward to letting loose and enjoying herself away from the resort which was feeling more like a personal prison. Spencer could see that two other people had arrived and were in the process of getting their safety gear on so the team leaders decided to decend into the forest for the game. Spencer followed her brother Clay as they all took their positions around the land. Spencer was ready and eager to go knowing that running around and shooting people would really help with her current state of frustration. Spencer heard the Klaxon sound which meant the late arrivals had been put in to teams and the game had started. Spencer had been instructed by Clay to stay close to him and to shoot anyone wearing blue overalls and then they get the flag at the end from the other team which means that they win.

Spencer stayed close to Clay as instructed but got slightly nervous when she heard the first shot being made from close by. She turned around to see Aiden tripping over a log and firing his gun into the sky. Spencer stopped to make sure he was ok but mostly to check that Ashley wasn't here.

"Aiden you're meant to shoot people..I'm new to this but I'm pretty sure that's how it goes" Spencer laughed. Aiden looked over with a not so ammused look on his face causing Spencer to lose some of her cockiness.

"Yea sorry I tripped but I'm good now"

"Let me guess you've spoken to Ashley?" Spencer put two and two together when she picked that Aiden had a slight attitude with her.

"She's my best friend of course I have"

"I didn't do it Aiden" Spencer cut right to the point as she was sick of talking about the topic and she really just wanted to shoot people.

"I'm staying out of this Spencer plus it's not me you need to convince"

"I don't need to convince anyone...I know I didn't do anything"

"So you're just going to give up?guess Ashley isn't worth your valuable time"

Spencer didn't know where it came from but she felt the urge to shoot Aiden so she did and it felt good too.

"Spencer I'm on your damn team....you're not supposed to shoot me"Aiden yelled as he inspected the paint shot wound.

"Just call it friendly fire or maybe a friendly warning"Spencer quipped as she started walking off but she was stopped in her tracks by a shot to her back. She spun around to see Ashley stood next to Aiden holding her gun and high fiving him.

"That wasn't friendly fire"Ashley laughed and to her surprise Spencer shot her right back and once again it felt good.

"You're not supposed to shoot once you've been shot Spencer" Ashley yelled as she wiped the paint off her overalls.

"Guess I missed that part"Spencer replied trying to walk off again knowing that they both needed to be away from each other as they were both mad and upset. But once again Spencer was shot this time in the leg. Aiden stood between the two fueding girls before more shots could be made.

"Look you two need to sort this out"Aiden shouted as he stood between with his hands up.

"There's nothing to sort out"Ashley replied

"Yes there is Ashley...I get that you're mad at Spencer but you like her so either get over it or move on. I refuse to be stuck in the middle of this....I just wanna play Paint ball" Aiden yelled again getting no response but his peacemaking was interrupted by the paint ball guy who had seen some of the alteration.

"You two are dead so get in the dead bin until the end of the game. Aiden you look like you've suffered from friendly fire so you can play on. Give me your guns girls" The big army looking guy demanded which Aiden listened to soon leaving Ashley and Spencer to be led to the dead bin. Unfortunately for them there was nobody else in there so they only had each other for company.

"Good work G.I Joe" Ashley sniped as she went to the furthest point in the room away from Spencer.

"I was doing fine until you interrupted"

"At least you didn't sleep with him...suppose I should feel lucky"

"I didn't fuck Jamie if you don't believe me that's fine but just leave me alone" Spencer had been pushed to far this could handle Ashley being mad but she couldn't stand the little digs, it was petty and she didn't deserve it.

"Fine...I'm out of here"Ashley had lost her fight aswell and felt there was no need to be locked in this room with Spencer or any room for that matter.

"Wait don't go" Spencer begged from nowhere especially considering she would rather Ashley leave than stay and make her feel bad for something she didn't do.

"Spencer I'm done with this...it was fun which is what we both wanted so lets just leave it at that" Ashley replied moving her arm from Spencer's arm from where she had stopped her leaving.

"I know you don't mean that"

"No you don't because you don't know me....not at all not in the slightest Spencer. Just move so I can leave and we can both move on" Ashley refused to make eye contact and kept her eyes to the ground so she didn't have to look at Spencer's stupid blue eyes that got her everytime.

"I'm not moving" Spencer had rediscovered her stubborn streak which she had lost while with Carmen as she was too demanding and way more stubborn. She knew that if she wanted to convince Ashley then she would have to be the one figthing for the first time in her life.

"Spence I'm not playing"

"Niether am I Ashley..I'm not moving until you admit that we were..are more than just some fun. If you felt this way then you would have no problem in being in here with me. In fact if we were just some stupid holiday fling then we'd probably be fucking right now because that's what 2 people do when their having a fling. Two people who are just having fun do not avoid eye contact, they don't stay mad at the other person, they don't get mad when false accusations are made, in fact they wouldn't care because don't involve feelings and whatever is happening between us definately involves feelings"

"You might have feelings but I don't" Ashley snapped still looking everywhere but in Spencer's eyes.

"You don't mean that"

"How would you know?"

"Because if you had no feelings then you wouldn't have cried this morning when you left and you would actually look me in the eyes if you didn't care but you do and that's why you're avoiding looking at me" Spencer was now as close to Ashley as she could get without pressing herself against her. Ashley didn't move as she had ran out of room to back up as Spencer had her against a wall. Ashley looked up and used every ounce of strength she had in her to look Spencer in the eye without kissing her.

"Spencer I feel nothing towards you, I want you to leave, I don't want to hear from you again, don't write me, don't call and don't email. You're right I did feel something for you but that's long gone because you took every chance we had and fucked it up. You're not ready for anything like this and neither am I. Please move..." Ashley finally answered and for the first time since Spencer had met her her eyes looked dead as if they had lost everything that kept them alive. Spencer didn't reply as the single tear that fell said it all as she stepped out of the way for Ashley to leave while planning her own escape from Hawaii. Ashley left without looking back at Spencer which she knew was for the best because she knew that she had lost out by leaving Spencer there but in the long run she was saving herself. As she headed back to the main paintball centre she saw Aiden getting a drink so she called him on his cell phone for him to join her asap which he did. As Spencer made her way to find her brothers she saw Ashley and Aiden climbing into the car and leaving and as she watched Spencer felt her heart break for the first time and it hurt.

Glen spotted his sister and heading straight over to her holding her but she pulled away and smiled at her brother.

"I'm fine Glen....she just wasn't the one"

"You don't have to lie to me"

"I know but it helps if I lie to myself. I need to leave early Glen"

"No you can't I need you here Spence...it's my wedding in morning..please stay"Glen begged knowing that his sister is hurting.

"I'll stay for the wedding and then I need to leave"

After paintball Spencer headed to her room and had a long hot bath to relax herself as she had to attend her brother's rehersal dinner this evening. Spencer just wanted to run back home but knew she couldn't let her brother down especially as he was being so awesome to her recently. Spencer heard her phone ringing so she dried her hands and picked up the phone.

"Spencer Carlin"

"Hey Spencer it's Don"

"Oh hi Don how can I help?"Spencer asked secretly getting annoyed that her boss was bothering her while she was on vacation.

"Well Carlin I heard that Caremn Estrelles happens to be on the same resort as you and I want her coming out story. I want a joint interview with her and the sister she's fucking"

"I'm on holiday Don"

"Well I must be confused as I thought you'd been on holiday for the last few months because I don't remeber the last article you gave to me"

Spenver knew this was true as she had spent so much of her time helping Carmen and being there for her every beck and call that she had neglected her own career. She knew that Don would make her do this story no matter what so she swallowed her pride and agreed to it.

"I'll try but she's on holiday too"

"She's already agreed to the interview so get to it"

Spencer hung up and threw her head back in anger knowing that Carmen was behind this some how and probably wanted revenge for Spencer turning her down. After getting her stuff together knowing that she wouldn't have to any research as she had front row seats for most of Carmen's career Spencer headed to Carmen's room and the door was opened by Jamie.

"Just to make this very clear I don't want to be here so lets keep it professional" Spencer ordered as walked through the door barging past Jamie. She set up her laptop and recorder on the table ready to go.

"You spoke to Don then?"Carmen asked passing Spencer a bottle of water.

"Yea he must've called straight after you hung up"

"Look Spencer I was just trying to help you" Carmen smiled as she ran her finger down Spencer's back. Spencer automatically started packing up her stuff.

"Where are you going?"

"We are doing this interview at the bar where I know you won't act like a complete bitch because your precious fans will be there"

Carmen and Jamie followed Spencer to the cocktial bar where Spencer once again set up her equipment. As everyone ordered drinks Spencer spotted Ashley walking across the resort heading towards to her secret spot but with somebody else wo wasn't Aiden in tow. Spencer stopped staring and tried to focus on the task in hand.

"If I do this will you guys do me a favour?" Spencer asked as she watched Ashley disappear into the horizon.

"Depends" Carmen replied for both of them taking a sip of everyone's drink.

"i'll do the interview if Jamie tells Ashley that we didn't fuck"

"That's it?even though you guys are over?"Carmen asked confused.

"It doesn't matter if we are over I just want her to know that I didn't do it"

Both Carmen and Jamie agreed so Spencer sped through the interview and she even managed to get some big coming out photographs with tears and everything which she knew Don would love. Now that she had held up her end of the bargain she took Jamie to do her part. Spencer made Jamie walk all the way up to Ashley's secret spot hoping that she was still there. As they got closer Spencer could hear another female voice other than Ashley's giggling from the clearing. Spencer barged through the foliage which surprised Ashley and her guest who looked extremely similar to Ashley.

"Not now Spencer I'm busy"

"That's fine this will take two seconds" Spencer replied as she pulled Jamie out so she could do her part.

"What is she doing here?"Ashley asked standing up.

"I'm here to explain to you that me and Spence never had sex even though I tried everything possible. Spencer turned me down because she said that she liked some chick with the greatest brown eyes she had ever seen. Carmen made it up so she could hurt you both because she's jealous of what ever it was that you two had" Jamie stepped back after she had said her part.

Ashley didn't move or say anything she just stared at Spencer with a look that Spencer had never seen before.

"I know that you're stubborn Ashley and I know that we're done but I just wanted you to know the truth so that you don't spend your whole life thinking the worse of people because a stupid girl broke your heart. There's someone great out there for and you'll find them eventually but just give them a chance" Spencer said and then she headed off back towards the resort. She knew that Ashley still wouldn't believe her but she just wanted her to know. Spencer offically felt like she had done everything she could now and that she was done with chasing somebody that didn't want to be chased.

Ashley's POV

For once in her life Ashley Davie's was speechless and all she could do was stand there as Spencer walked off.

"Is that her then?" The other girl asked.

"That was her" Ashley replied still staring at the spot where Spencer was stood only seconds.

"She's beautiful and she loves you Ash....this time you are officially a moran"

"Shut up Kyla...now is not the time"

"When will be the time?because I am sick of you being broken hearted and lonely plus you're dragging Aiden down with you"

"Aiden is here because of you"

"No Aiden is here because of you. I love that boy but he was too busy pleasing my lesbian sister...that shit just destroys a girls confidence" Kyla joked.

"I've made the right choice this time Kyla I know I have. I mean she lives in LA and I live here..that's a big enough issue"

"That's not an issue Ashley...I don't know if you remember this but you have a huge house in LA. You need to come out of hiding and soon before you get left behind"


	15. Chapter 15

Once again I'm sorry for the huge lack of updates but I've been a busy little bee moving house and you for still reading and hopefully you remember what's happening. Anyway keep the reviews coming otherwise I forget what I'm writing this for xx

Chapter 15

Spencer had rushed back to her room after her little show down with Ashley and her replacement as she had to get ready for Madison's hen do. She was in no mood to go out and celebrate but Madison was one of her best friends so she had to put her on issues aside for one night. She quickly threw together an outfit and dashed back to the bar where she was meeting the girls'. On her way through reception she spotted Ashley behind the counter checking people in and couldn't help but stare at the girl that had blatantly stolen her heart right from under her. Spencer could tell that Ashley knew she was looking but the other girl refused to look at her probably for the same reason that Spencer hoped that she didn't return her wanting stare. Spencer snapped herself out of her daze and contiued on to the beach bar which had been decorated for the occasion. There were balloons and signs all over the bar which was scattered with Madison's friends and family. Spencer was offered a glass of Champagne as she walked up to her mother which she gratefully accepted.

"Evening Spencer nice of you to join us" Paula exclaimed as her youngest child approached downing the drink she had just taken from the waiter.

"This place looks amazing Maddy" Spencer said ignoring her mother's obvious dig.

"I know I didn't expect it but the staff did a great job in fact you can thank your little friend" Madison explained handing Spencer another drink.

"Ashley?" Spencer asked between sips.

"Yep, she did the whole thing I guess she wanted to impress you"

"I doubt that very much" Spencer spat.

"Oh...things not working out?"Madison asked with genuine concern.

"It doesn't matter tonight is about you Maddy and mourning the fact that you are marrying my idiot brother"

"Be nice Spencer" Paula added to her daughters joking comment.

"That's me being nice mom....but I'll try harder" Spencer promised remembering that she shouldn't be taking her frustrations out on the people that actual love her.

"Thank you Honey....now how about we start with gifts?" Paula annoucned to the ever growing group of women.

"Crap I left mine in my room....I'll be back in 5" Spencer replied already putting her drink down on the table and grabbing her room key from her small hand bag. She lightly jogged back towards her room no really realising that there was no real need to hurry as they were pretty much stuck on the resort but Spencer knew that she had already had her Ashley fix for the evening and didn't need to experience any more hostility. Spencer managed to get through reception without drawing attention to herself and grabbed the gift from her room that she had left on the bed. As she headed back to reception her cell started ringing which distracted her from the huge cart that she was inches away from hitting but in true Spencer Carlin style she noticed too late and hit it head on. The next thing Spencer knew was that she was lying flat out on the cold marble floor of the hotel lobby with an array of people fussing above her but in the mess of voices she recognised the only one that mattered.

"Spencer?"the voice asked from a close proximity which made Spencer not want to open her eyes incase the voice disappeared again. Spencer slowly opened her eyes to see Ashley knelt by her with an extremely worried look on her face.

"I'm ok...I just want to lie here until the shame goes away if that's ok?"Spencer deadpanned hoping that all the staff that were floating about would just go away so her red cheeks would also go away.

"Spencer you can't just lie on the floor" Ashley snapped still clearly mad at Spencer dispite the fact that Spencer had just gone head to head with a 6ft delivery cart.

Spencer sat up causing a slight head rush which was aggitated by the fact the look on Ashley's face had now gone back to complete annoyance and dislike.

"Don't let me keep you from anything Ash...I'm fine" Spencer explained not wanting angry Ashley around her.

"I'm just making sure you're ok...and that you don't sue the hotel" Ashley added that on the end so she didn't seem like she cared what happened to the blonde with the most beautiful eyes in the world.

"Don't worry I won't sue the hotel so you can run along.....hey look your new conquest is waiting for you at reception" Spencer sniped noticing the dark haired girl from earlier today. Ashley spun around and looked back at Spencer with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"That's Kyla....my sister" Ashley explained flashing the perfect smile that Spencer already missed.

"Oh....well I think I've reached my quota for being an ass today so I'm going to get back to the party" Spencer scrambled to her feet and grabbed her gift for Glen and Madison. Spencer looked back at Ashley who had stood up in unison as if she was making sure Spencer didn't fall again.

"Oh Ash.....thanks you that" Spencer said pointing at the decorated bar. Ashley didn't reply she just smiled a tiny smile and headed over to Kyla who was giving Ashley a death stare. As Ashley walked closer Klya smacked her on the arm.

"Ow...what was that for?" Ashley asked rubbing her arm.

"That was for being such a stubborn idiot...you had the chance to make this right but you let your stupid rules get in the way" Kyla explained pointing at Spencer as she walked away from the scene.

"Kyla it's over and I'm ok with that"

"Don't lie to me Ashley Davies...I saw how quickly you got to her when she fell and that look in your eyes"

"I was being a good employee"

"No you were genuinely concerned for that girl because you have feelings for her"

"No I don't"

"For the love of god Ashley would you stop this"

"Stop what?"

"Stop lying to yourself.....you like her you may even love her but you keep letting the little things get in the way so you can avoid a relationship"

"Little things?SHE SLEPT WITH SOMEBODY ELSE!!!"Ashley yelled in anger and frustration.

"Do you honestly believe that?Because I don't and I've never spoken to her before"

"We're done here Kyla....Spencer is no longer part of my life so drop it or go away"

"Fine I'm going" Kyla snapped back as she walked off heading towards the bar where the party was being held.

Ashley stood in disbelief as she watched her little sister walk off not expecting it at all. Ashley wanted to follow her but knew where she was heading and that was somewhere that Ashley didn't want to be so she stood back behind her desk and fought back the tears.

Spencer managed to get back to the party without anyone noticing her accident in the lobby which she was pleased about because that meant she didn't have to be mocked for being so clumsy. She went straight over to Madison and handed her the gift.

"Thanks Spence" Madison barely said before she started ripping at the paper revealing a photo album. Madison carefully opened the book to see and array of black and white photos of her and Glen from the past few years. The photos were incredible and Madison was touched by the effort that Spencer had put into the master piece.

"Spence this awesome...did you take these?" Madison asked as she continued to flick thorugh the pages.

"Yea it's just some photos I've had filed for a while...look there's even one from king high prom" Spencer explained pointing to a photo of her, Madison, Glen, Clay and Chelsea before senior prom. Spencer felt a slight pang when she realised that the reason she is the only one dateless was because she had just come out at school and nobody had asked her.

"Spence thank you much Glenn will love it" Madison said and gave her soon to be sister in law a hug.

Madison continued to rip through all the wrapping paper so Spencer went to the bar but as she stood there she felt somebody sit next to her on a stool. She turned around to see Ashley's sister.

"Hey I'm Kyla"

"Spencer but I'm guessing you already know this?"

"Yes I've heard about the whole saga and I just wanted to say that I think you're good for Ashley but she just doesn't know this yet"

"Well it doesn't really matter I'm leaving after the wedding but I appriciate you coming over" Spencer replied as she played nervously with her straw not really knowing why Kyla was talking to her.

"You can't leave"

"Oh I can and I need to for my own sanity I'm afraid. I need to get back to my life and move on"

"Please you just need to push her a little bit more...I know she cares about you" Kyla was practically begging her.

"Look Kyla I understand that you are just trying to help your sister but me and Ashley are done. It was fun while it lasted...well when we weren't arguing anyway but we aren't going anywhere. Ashley's right it was just a holiday fling and flings end...normally on a high note but I guess we're different and before you say it I have tried and I'm tired now"

"You two are different because you actually like each other and you're both being ridiculous if you let this go. I haven't seen Ashley care for a very long time...I know she isn't really showing it right now but she's hurting"

"So am I....she doesn't know me otherwise she would know that I wouldn't have done anything with Jamie. I know I kissed her but it was one of the many times that Ashley had ran off for some stupid reason or another.I am not going to keep chasing her if she's over being chased so that's why I'm going home...it'll be easier for her to ignore me when I'm in L.A"

"Trust me it will be worse for her"

"Well that isn't my problem any more Kyla. I know you're trying to help but give up....it's done" Spencer snapped as she walked off not wanting to get any more annoyed at Kyla as she knew she was jsut trying to help.

Kyla admitted defeat and headed back over to Ashley who was talking to Aiden. Kyla shook off the weirdness of seeing her ex and walked up to the two best friends with all the gusto she could muster.

"Hey" Kyla muttered losing her confidence noticing the hurt look in Aiden's eyes.

"Hey"

"So you two need to talk so I'm going to go" Ashley said as she tried to walk off only be stopped by Kyla.

"Wait a second big sister....I want to talk to you first and then I really want to talk to Aiden"

"What?"

"Ashley she is leaving after the wedding so I suggest you sort this out before it's too late"

"You can talk" Ashley replied acting like a petulant child.

"As much as I love you Ashley I'm only here to see that boy because I've realised my mistakes and I know that I want him so I'm going to swallow my pride and win him back" Kyla whispered hoping that Aiden didn't hear her plan however flawed it may be.

"Is she really leaving tomorrow?"Ashley asked with less venom and more heart break.

"Yep she wants to get away from here before you break her heart anymore with your stupid games"

"I'm not playing any games"

"Yes you are and you know it. You knew that she would assume that we were together when you dragged me past her, you know that she didn't do anything with that girl and you know that you want her as much as she wants you....the worst part is that she has already given up Ash so it's up to you now"

"Ky please stop I'm not running after her and she's not running after me which means that it's done. Go talk to our boy"

"He's my boy Ashley and he won't be your alibi forever"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Aiden won't always be able to run away with you when things get hard because whether he wants me or not his heart is open to something" Kyla kissed her sister on the cheek hoping that this action would sweeten her harsh words and then walked off with Aiden in tow as predicted.

Ashley stood like a statue for what felt like hours but was merely seconds considering her options and she chose the only option she knew which was walking away. Ashley headed to the beach and sat beneath a tree watching the sea in the dark. Her self pitying thoughts were interrupted by somebody walking up behind her which made her jump. Ashley was shocked to see Spencer's brother Clay wondering over with two bottles of beer in his hand.

"Ashley right?"Clay asked as he took a seat next to Ashley on the sand.

"Yea...Clay?" Ashley asked slightly confused as to why this guy was talking to her.

"You look liked you needed a drink?"Clay offered handed her a corona.

"That's an understatement" Ashley chuckled bitterly.

"It's peaceful out here...I like it" Clay announced due to the slight silence.

"Shouldn't you be at your brother's batchelour party?"Ashley asked after a swig of her beer.

"Oh I was but Glen peeked a little too soon and my dad had to carry him to bed" Clay laughed.

"Oh dear that's not good considering it's only 10pm...maybe you can go join the hen do?they seem to be partying hard" Ashley smiled as she looked over towards the beach bar which was now in full swing.

"Hmm no thank you...I love them all but I feel safer out here" Clay followed Ashley's gaze to the bar spotting Paula and few other of the older ladies man handling what seemed to be a stripper.

"Looks like everyone is having fun" Ashley noted as she watched Spencer smile and dancing with her friends.

"Yea it's amazing what copius amounts of alcohol can do for a bad mood"Clay replied knowing exactly what or who Ashley was talking about without even looking.

"We'll see"Ashley giggled shaking her bottle of beer.

"You should go join the party"Clay offered.

"I don't think I'd be too welcome but thanks for trying"

"Spencer would love to have you there and I can tell that you want to be there"

"How so?"

"Well there are miles of beach on this resort but you picked the part that looks directly on to the bar where the girl you're obviously in love with happens to be having a party. I know I'm just some guy you don't really know but I know my sister and I know she loves you back even if she won't admit at the moment but she's just protecting her heart"

"So am I"

"Why though?Your heart wouldn't break if it wasn't meant to Ashley and it fixes itself after a while....it's quite amazing really"

"You're a good guy Clay...Chelsea's a lucky girl and Spencer's lucky to have you as a big brother"

"Just think about it Ashley because I think that Spencer would be lucky to have you" Clay replied standing up.

"Thanks Clay"

"No worries...I'm going to check that my girlfriend is ok and then I'm going to bed. I've got to bear to whole rings in the morning.....big responsibility" Clay joked as he showed Ashley the wedding rings.

"Oooh I hear that's hard work...Have a great time and tell Spencer that she looks beautiful"Ashley said as she too started to walk off.

"You could tell her yourself Ashley"

"I can't I need to go"Ashley said in a very somber voice as she walked out of Clay's sight.

Clay sighed and headed over to the bar hoping to that he'll have more luck with Spencer but as she realised how drunk everybody was he soon noticed that he would be fighting yet another lost cause. Clay managed to get his sister's attention and signalled for her to join him at the bar.

"HEY BIG BROTHER...NO BOYS ALLOWED!!"Spencer yelled in a drunked tone throwing her arms around Clay.

Clay decided that even if he told Spencer what Ashley had told him to she wouldn't remember so he thought that he would tell her in the morning.

"Yea you're right Spence...I'm just going to steal a good night kiss from my fabulous girlfriend and then I'll leave..promise" Clay excused himself after kissing Chelsea and than left as he said he would.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm making up for lost time so enjoy it why it lasts!!

Chapter 16

Spencer slowly attempted to open her eyes knowing that as soon as the sun light hit them she was going to be in a world of pain which she should of considered at 3am when she was doing tequila slammers with Chelsea. Spencer slowly opened one eye and when that didn't hurt too much she finally opened her other eye and the experiment went quite smoothly so she attempted her next challenge:sitting up. She carefully raised her head from the comfort of her pillow and to her own shock and relief she felt ok so she came to the ever so obvious reasoning that she was probably still drunk hense the lack of hangover. After the initial dizziness Spencer had a shower and put on her bridesmaid dress which was a simple white dress with tiny straps which she wore with flipflops. She grabbed her camera after perfecting her make up and heading over to Madison's room hoping that the bride to be felt ok for her big day. Spencer walked into the room to find her mother with a cool cloth on her face and Maddy bouncing around the room over excitedly.

"Morning soon be Mrs Carlin" Spencer greeted helping herself to a coffee.

"Hey soon to be sister in law...try and keep the noise down as my soon to be mother in law is hung over and my mother is vomiting in the bathroom"

"Euw....hey mom...did somebody drink too much booze?"Spencer mocked as she passed her mother a cup of coffee. Spencer's mocking was interrupted by Clay and Chelsea entering the room.

"Morning ladies...I know this is strictly a no guy room but I was wondering if you wanted me to go order you some breakfast at reception?"Clay asked like the gentleman he was.

"That would be great Clay....just get the usual nothing too exotic as I don't think the Mummies can handle anything...In fact we need carbs" Spencer ordered enjoying the revenge after years of her mother hoovering at 7am after Spencer had clearly been out drinking.

"Ok I'll be back soon"Clay headed out and went over to reception hoping to see Ashley but she wasn't there instead there was a short blond haired boy nehind the counter.

"How can I help you sir?"

"Is Ashley not working today?"Clay asked

"No and she won't be working again...she's left the hotel and gone home I beleive. Are you a friend?"

"Yea...kind did she leave?"Clay asked feeling bad that he hadn't passed the message on as promised.

"This morning I think...I'm kind of new here but I know she has gone. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Erm...err...yea can I order some pancakes,waffles,eggs,more coffee and juice to be delivered to the honeymoon suite...the last name is Carlin"

"We will deliver that shortly for you Mr Carlin...Is there anything else?"

Clay didn't answer he just headed back to the room hoping that Chelsea will be able to help him so he walked in the room and got Chelsea to go outside with him.

"I think I've messed up Baby"

"Why?"

"I was talking to Ashley last night on the beach hoping that I could help her realise that Spencer reall likes her"

"That's sweet baby but I don't understand what you think you've done wrong"

"As I was leaving Ashley told me to tell Spencer that she looked beautiful but I didn't do it because Spencer was drunk so I didn't want her not to appriciate the sentiment of the words so I was going to tell her this morning but when I went to order breakfast the guy at recpetion told me that Ashley has quit and gone home" Clay barely breathed throughout his speech which made Chelsea chuckle.

"Baby I doubt that what Ashley said would've made a difference..."

"Yes it would've because Spencer thinks that Ashley doesn't want her and she has given up now but if she knew what Ashley told me then she would've gone to see her and they could've sorted stuff out"

"It's not that smple Clay...also I'm sure that Spencer won't be mad at you if you explain it to her plus that guy might be wrong"

"Well Spencer's leaving this evening anyway so what should I do?"Clay asked all flustered and annoyed with himself.

"Just tell her now and then she can deal with it however she wants"

Clay waited outside of the room and waited for Chelsea to send Spencer out.

"Hey big brother what's up?"

"I was meant to tell you something last night but I didn't because you were drunk"

"Ok so tell me now"

"I spoke to Ashley last night on the beach while you were at the bar and she told me to tell you that look beautiful but I didn't"

"It's ok you've told me now so it's fine"

"She's gone Spencer...she left this morning"

"Gone where?"Spencer was a little less calm now and couldn't hide it no matter how hard she tried.

"Home apparently"

"Tell Maddy I'll be back in a but I need to...I need to go"Spencer explained as she darted off to find Aiden who was easy to find as he was stood in reception kissing Kyla.

"Aiden....Aiden...where's Ashley?"

"She left Spencer...sorry"

"But she didn't say goodbye"Spencer was trying to get her head around this. Spencer had decided that she would at least try to say goodbye to Ashley this evening even if it was pointless.

"You're not the only person she neglected to tell Spence...she left a note for me" Aiden explained handing over the note which Spencer read in her head quickly:

_Aiden,_

_sorry that I haven't spoken to you about this but I'm holding you back from what you want. I know you love Kyla and that you never stopped so you should be with her before it's too late. Please don't worry about me I'll be ok I just need to get my heart you see Spencer just tell her sorry and that she can do better than me and Carmen and especially you big brother and little Sister and I'll see you soon_

_Ashley xoxo_

Spencer handed the letter back to Aiden and gave him a half hearted smile to hide her dissapointment but she wasn't fooling anybody.

"Do you have any idea where she is guys?"Spencer asked both Aiden and Kyla.

"Sorry Spence we're as clueless as you are if you give me your cell I can call if I hear from her"Kyla offered

"No it's fine....she would've come to see me if she wanted me to knoew where she had gone. Have a safe journey home guys"

"Spence we all live in LA so maybe we should meet up sometime?"Kyla offered in a very genuine voice.

"That would be nice..I'd better go the wedding starts soon"Spencer went to walk off but Kyla stopped her and gave her a piece of paper which had what Spencer assumed was her cell number.

Spencer glumly walked back to the hotel room and tried to fight back any heart break that was obvious on her face so she didn't raise any more concern. As she walked into the room the first person she saw was Madison and she looked amazing.

"Maddy that dress is perfect for you" Spencer meant this as she hugged her mothers were crying with happiness despite their hangovers.

"Right let's do this"Maddy announced. They made their way over to the beach where the ceremony was and Glen was stood there in his perfect suit but still wearing cut off shorts and flip flops in true Glen style. Spencer could see him smile an overly proud smile when he saw his bride and made Spencer want to cry because she could see how much they loved each other. Madison made her way down the aisle and before Spencer knew it the ceremony was over and everybody was throwing confetti so Spencer got into photographer mode. After taking an array of different shots the party made it's way to the reception which was also on the beach. Spencer took her seat at her assigned table which was the same on as Clay and Chelsea but only Chelsea was sat there.

"He feels awful you know Spence?"Chelsea said as she watched her boyfriend getting prepared to do his speech.

"He needn't Chelsea...I'm not at him in the slightest. Me and Ashley just aren't meant to be and I'm ok with that.I can go home and start my new life" Spencer lied to her friend as to not bring anyone down with her.

"Spence I've known you too long to believe a word you just said to 's ok to feel upset,angry or whatever but don't pretend you don't feel anything Honey. You can go home and start a fresh but don't pretend that whatever happened between you and Ashley didn't happen...nobody will believe you"

"Ok...I promise that I'll cry a bit pver it later"

"That's my girl"Chelsea giggled. Spencer waited for the everything to finish and for everybody to get drunk so that she could leave without really missing anything. She started to say her goodbyes to various guests.

"Congrates Glen...you did good"Spencer whispered at her brother from over his shoulder.

"You did pretty good yourself...I mean you didn't completely ruin the photos with that funny looking face of yours"Glen ribbed.

"No chance of that I'm hardly in any of the photos"Spencer laughed holding up her camera.

"That's good then because I was just been nice"

"So anyway thanks for the food,drink and holiday but I'm leaving now"

"Do you have to go?Hasn't Ashley already gone?"

"Yes she has thanks for reminding me but I need to get back to my real life otherwise I'll never leave paradise"

"There's no rush you know little sister"

"Actually there is little brother...in fact I'm looking forward to getting back to my apartment and my life without any unwelcome distractions that are pointless"

"Spence at the risk of sounding cheesy....the distractions wanted or otherwise are never pointless in fact they're the best parts sometimes"

"Hmm we'll see about bye to Maddy for me"

"Fly safe and email those photos as soon as you get chance"Glen kissed Spencer on her head and went to dance with his new managed to say goodbye to everyone and headed back to her hotel room to grab her case which she had drunkenly packed last night. She rolled her case to reception and waited for her taxi to the airport.

After a long flight and taxi ride home Spencer finally made it back to her apartment as she opened the door she felt like collapsing on the ground but thought better of walked over to her machine and pressed play knowing that it wouldn't be anything interesting other than Don trying to get hold of the messages blurred into an unrecognisable drown until a familiar voice blasted through her machine.

"Hello this is a message for Miss Carlin. My name is Ashley and I'm calling from the Turtle Bay Inn to confirm that we have received your request to change you room. If you have any questions please call the reception number and I'll be more than happy to help you...by the way my names Ashley....." Spencer thought the message had ended but the phone wasn't put down properly and the message continued...."Dude I hate leaving messages...I sound like a damn robot....oh crap I didn't hang up". Spencer couldn't help but laugh out loud as she replayed the message giggling at Ashley but also reminicing about how mesmerising her voice was especially when she was nervous. After listening to message one more time Spencer picked up her cell phone and dialed the number that Kyla had given her.

"Hey Kyla?"

"Yea?"

"It's Spencer from..."

"Don't worry I know who you are silly...you back home now?"

"Yea I just got in actually andI was wondering if you could help me?"

"Yea anything..."

"I need to find Ashley"

"Where do you want to meet?"

"Barney's bar in 30 minutes?"

"See you there Spencer"Kyla hung up leaving Spencer holding the phone to her ear still shocked at how much she suddenly felt the need to see or just talk to Ashley.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for reading xxxxx

Chapter 17

Spencer climbed out of yet another taxi and made her way into the bar scanning the booths and tables for the Davies' sister that was still talking to her. Spencer spotted Kyla sat at the bar nursing a drink as if it were just a prop.

"Hey" Spencer said as she took a seat.

"I didn't expect you to call so soon....you must've only just landed"Kyla replied looking pleased to see Spencer.

"I didn't think I'd ever call you to be honest but I'm a sucker for punishment or just plan stupid" Spencer joked as she signalled to the bar maid for a drink.

"You're not stupid Spence...I guess you can't resist the Davies' charm....don't feel bad it happens to a lot of people" Kyla giggled trying to keep the mood light. She really liked Spencer and wanted her to be with Ashley but had no idea how to orchestrate that as she had no idea where Ashley was.

"I don't know if I feel good about that. So do you know where she is?"

"Not exactly but I've been back here less than a day"

"To be fair I'm not sure why I called you....I don't know if I want to see Ashley again...kind of feel stupid now for going out on a whim"

"Look Spence I know my sister can be the worlds biggest ass but she's pretty fucked up emotionally and she tends to run quite a bit"

"I can't keep chasing her though......this is it....this is my last attempt" Spencer sounded defeated as she confessed to Kyla. As much as she liked Ashley she knew that certain things were just better left untouched.

"It'll be worth it I swear. I know she's around LA somewhere and she can't go more than a few days without calling me no matter what is going on in our lives"Kyla sounded so over excited that it made Spencer laugh. Spencer and Kyla hung out for a while just chatting and getting to know each other which was great apart from the fact that Kyla was very similar to Ashley. They both lit up the room when they smiled, they both giggled shyly when they felt underpressure and Kyla even had the same disapproving look as her older sister. All these made Spencer pine for Ashley more and all she could do when she got home rather drunk and rather late was sit and play the voice mail from Ashley over and over until she fell asleep.

ASHLEY'S POV.

Ashley made her way up the drive way and shuddered as she felt herself regressing to her 17 year old self but equally the feeling made her smile as she remembered the times she used to climb down the drainage in order to sneak out her house. In fact this drive way had paid witness to a number of showdowns between Ashley and her mother upon her many returns from numerous underage nights out especially the nighst out that involved girls. Ashley plucked up all her courage and walked through the front door as if she had never left. She made her way through the newly decorated halls searching for her parents but instead found a maid who was kind enough to tell her that her parents were in europe for the next few months. The news didn't really bother Ashley so she headed up to her old room and was shocked to see that he mother hadn't changed it as all other than there being an old excercise bike inserted in one of the corners of the room. Ashley really felt like her old 17 year old self again now as she saw that the pictures of Emily were still on her bedside table as if the last few years hadn't changed anything. Ashley picked up the photo and dropped in the waste in without a second thought or consideration congratulating herself with a smile. Ashley dropped her things on the bed and picked up her cell to ring her sister knowing that her absense would be pissing Kyla off royally. As Ashley punched in the numbers she stopped herself and looked at the text messages she had recieved. One was a picture message from Kyla which she had sent last night but Ashley had only got this morning due to the fact that Ashley's phone had died some where between Vegas and LA. Ashley opened the picture and she couldn't help but smile when she saw it was a drunken picture of Kyla and Spencer with a text underneath the picture _"Hanging at Barney's Bar...we both miss you and love you xoxo"._ Ashley admired Spencer's stupid blue eyes and closed her phone throwing herself back on the bed.

"Ashley Davies!!!!" Yelled a voice from Ashley's bedroom door causing Ashley to shoot up.

"I was just about to call you" Ashley moaned immediately recoginising Kyla's angry voice/face.

"Luckily for you we have very loyal staff who have been paid to tell me the second you step foot in this house"

"Mom would be proud of you"

"Drop the attitude Ash....you're back so soon"

"Fed up of running from it all so I came home"

"You mean no more going off for a few years?"

"Nope I'm done with that baby sister....I just want my life back"

"Which life?"

"The life that was happening before things went wrong with Emmy....before Hawaii....before Spencer" Ashley replied signalling to her phone making it clear that she had recieved the photo message.

"Me and Spencer get on really well and we'e staying friends"

"Don't be silly Ky.....you two don't even know each other"

"We've been hanging out over the past few weeks since you've been M.I.A and she's awesome...in fact we have a date later this evening" Kyla replied smuggly knowing the more the vague she was the more annoyed Ashley would get.

"Is Aiden going?" Ashley asked trying to not seem interested.

"No he's working tonight so it's just me and Spence"

"Oh well have fun"

"Well...I can see that you're in one piece so I'm going to head off and get ready to go out"

"Don't you want to hang out a bit more?" Ashley asked obviously offended by her sister's lack of interest.

"Of course I do Ash but I'm want to pop over to Barney's Bar to see Leighton before me and Spencer go out tonight"

"Who's Leighton?"

"She's a singer who performs at Barney's on Wednesday normally but as it's Spencer's birthday and Leighton has a crush on Spence I'm trying to get her to play tonight"

"It's her birthday?"

"Yea that's why we're going out...it's kind of a suprise party for her. Her friends and family are going to be there"

"That sounds really...nice. I need to have a shower....maybe see you another day?"Ashley was clearly upset or something, Kyla couldn't figure out her sister's reaction. Ashley stopped in her tracks and looked at sister causing Kyla to feel a little bad for telling Ashley everything.

"Does she like this singer back?" Ashley asked looking as if asking the question psychically hurt her as the words left her mouth.

"They flirt a little bit but....I think she does actually" Kyla almost admitted that Spencer had no interest at all in Leighton but she knew that she had to appear to her sister's jealous side.

"Does she ask about me?"

"She did a few times but I guess she got used to you not being around and also I think she was still mad at you for just leaving"

"I didn't just leave I told Clay to pass on a message"

"Ashley telling Clay to tell Spencer that she is beautiful isn't exactly a confession of your undying love!!!Plus he didn't tell her until the next day as he thought it was best to tell Spencer was she was sober and she came looking as soon as she heard your stupid cryptic message but you were gone. You just left....with no good reason other than some stupid lie that you never beleived but used as an excuse" Kyla knew her words were harsh but after spending some time with Spencer over the past few weeks she could see that the girl had nothing but pure love for Ashley.

"You're right...I knew that it was lie after a while but..but I just knew that this way would be easier" Ashley was losing her voice because she was fighting back the tears.

"You're such an idiot Ash....come to the party tonight"

"No I've already ruined her holiday I'm not about to ruin her birthday"

"Aiden works at Tyler's Gym if you want to go see him" Kyla advised knowing that her sister would need her best friend right now. Kyla wanted to drag Ashley to the party knowing it was probably what both girls' wanted but she was also concerned as Spencer had started to mention Ashley less and less over the past few weeks. Kyla didn't want to get Ashley to the party and then have her see Spencer be comepletely fine.

"Yea I need to wash Vegas off me and then I'll go see him"

"Dude Vegas is so tacky"

"I know but it was the first flight to California they had and I had to leave"

"But that was weeks ago...what have you been doing since?"

"Just saw some friends and played some music...it was nice. You go do what you need to do and I'll see you around"

"You staying here?"

"God no...I had Dad's PA sort out an apartment for me downtown so I just came to grab some stuff and my car then I'm heading over there"

"Call me later"

"Don't tell Spence I'm here....but if she asks tell her I'm fine"

Ashley gave her sister a hug and then headed off to the bathroom to get her shower that felt she needed so badly. Mostly she liked how the water made her body feel numb for a while and how she could forget everything for a short while.

SPENCER'S POV

Spencer was almost excited about her birthday and couldn't wait to see everybody tonight. It would be first time she had seen Maddy and Glen since they had got back from their honeymoon plus she knew that Kyla was up to something. From the short amount of time that she had spent with the girl she could already recognise her devious face but this didn't bother her. She knew that Kyla's heart was in the right place and she knew that she would have fun plus she had extra reason to celebrate as she had been given a promotion at the magazine thanks to the article she had written about her ex. In fact that article had been the biggest seller that whole year and the Don had been extremely impressed and he showed this by giving her interesting assigments that actually started challenging her as a writer.

Spencer was waiting for Kyla to pick her up so she quickly checked her appearance and headed down the stairs knowing that Kyla hated making her way to Spencer's top floor apartment when they were automatically leaving. As Spencer walked out the main door she could see Kyla waiting for her in her brand new blue VW Beetle. Spencer had never seen this car before as Kyla normally had a mini cooper.

"New car?" Spencer asked admiring the car as she climbed in.

"Nah this was a graduation gift and I as I was at my parents house I thought that I'd finally drive it" Kyla replied casually until she noticed the shocked look on Spencer's face. Kyla hadn't really ever played up to the super rich as she had only been introduced to it when she was 15 so it was all quite new but it definately had it's advantages she thought to herself. Kyla had tried to embrass it as much as possible when she thrust head first on to the Davies clan after her mother died but Ashley constantly tried to fight it by trying to make it on her own but every now and again she fell back on it just like today with just buying a new apartment.

"Ky how rich are you?"

"I'm not rich at all but my Dad and his wife are pretty well off"

"Lucky you.."

"I'd trade it all to have all parents around" Kyla replied quite glumly. Spencer mentally kicked herself for thinking that being rich would everything great for Kyla. In her defence Kyla had only just told Spencer about her mother passing away so she was still trying to lodge the information in her brain.

"So what's the plan tonight?" Spencer asked trying to change the subject.

"I thought we'd go have a few drinks at Barney's and then meet Glen a bit later" Kyla answered trying to make it sound boring and not thought about.

"Cool"

Kyla pulled into the car park barely being able to hide her excitement. She grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her towards the front door hoping that everything and everybody was ready. Kyla kept hold of Spencer's hand as they walked into the bar...they were both startled by the sudden screams, the blaring music as everybody sang happy birthday to Spencer including Leighton who lead the chorus with her microphone. Kyla saw the look on Spencer's face and she looked completely overwhelmed as everybody hugged her and kissed her. Kyla stepped away so her friend could enjoy the moment.

Spencer felt genuinely happy and grateful that Kyla had organised this but she couldn't help but scan the room looking for the one person that she knew deep down wouldn't be there, ignoring the sting of disappointment Spencer continued saying her hello.

"Glen...Maddy....I'm so glad you made it. I know you've only just got back from Europe"

"Of course we're here little sister...happy birthday Spence"Glen replied swinging Spencer in a bear hug. Once Glen put her down Madison gave her a hug and kiss aswell as handing her a gift bag.

"It's a small gift from everything major city we went to"Madison explained with a proud smile on her face.

"Thank you guys and welcome back" Spencer hugeed them both again and placed her gift on the bar next to another small pile of nicely wrapped presents.

"Hey lady" Spencer said as she spun Kyla around into a hug.

"You like?"

"I love it thank you so much...this is amazing Ky"

"It's not over yet...I need to get your other present ready" Kyla said as she wondered towards the small stage at the end of the room. Climbing on stage she gentely tapped the mic to check it was on which it was.

"Good evening Spencer Carlin fans and thank you for coming despite the short notice. So...I wanted to give Spencer my gift..well one of them anyway. Spence this is from me to you...please welcome Leighton Meester and her wonderful vocal stylings" Kyla yelled as she welcomed Leighton on to the stage. Kyla exited the stage as Leighton started strumming her guitar.

"Happy Birthday Spencer" Leighton whispered into the mic before she started singing. Even though Spencer did love Leighton's music she couldn't help but think of Ashley on the night of the beach party when she played so shyly for the small crowd. Spencer beat those memories away and concentrated on the pretty girl that was there for her birthday and who was still singing for her.

After a short set Leighton exited the stage and was happily greeted by Spencer. The two girls' hugged as Spencer thanked her for performing. Leighton and Spencer headed over to the bar to get a drink.

"So how much did Kyla harrass you until you agreed to this?" Spencer joked a she sipped her drink.

"She only had to ask me once" Leighton replied without breaking eye contact with Spencer.

"Well thank you Leighton...I really love your music plus it took some of the attention off me for a while" Spencer joked trying to avoid the intensity of Leighton's bright green eyes. Spencer was definately attracted to Leighton but she still felt that she had a tie with Ashley which may be mostly because of Kyla. Spencer playfully removed a piece of Leighton's dark brown hair from her cheek as she tried to push Ashley away from her mind. Leighton responded by moving in slightly closer to Spencer who suddenly felt like she was about to kiss a girl for the very first time but a figure walking through the door of the bar caught her attention and made her pull away.

"You ok Spence?"Leighton asked as she followed Spencer's dumbfounded gaze. Spencer couldn't move as much as she wanted to at this moment in time. The girl that had given her the best and the worst holdiay ever was stood only 20 feet from her and she looked incredible. Spencer was sure that she had become even more beautiful in the passing weeks and that she herself had secretly fallen for her even more. Ashley didn't move for what seemed like hours and for a split second she looked like she was about to run away but she didn't instead she started walking over to where Spencer was grounded. Nobody in the room really noticed what was happening apart from Kyla and Aiden who were stood almost apologetically at the end of the the time that Ashley reached Spencer at the other end of the bar Ashley seemed to have drummed up some confidence. She calmly moved Spencer from where she was practically planted and took her to the other side away from Leighton and away from everybody else.

"I have a present for you" Ashley finally said after a short silence. Spencer went to snatch her hand away from Ashley's but she fought the anger she felt and remembered how she when Ashley wasn't there.

"How did you know it was my birthday?I don't remember telling you" Spencer tried her best to play it cool but Ashley looked so breathtaking that Spencer was having issues forming setences or coherent thoughts.

"Kyla told me and I told her not tell you that I was in LA so don't get mad at her for not telling you"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm an idiot and I hate it when Kyla's right"

"What was she right about?"

"That would be telling...look I know you probably hate me right now and I've interrupted you and that chick" Ashley said the last part with a slight distain "but I just figured that I've fucked this up enough and plus I wanted to give your present" Ashley smiled her big white smile showing her perfect dimples.

"Ok what's my present?" Spencer was still fighting to keep a straight face. Ashley didn't reply instead she walked off leaving Spencer feeling slightly confused. Ashley grabbed Leighton's acoustic guitar and cautiously made her way on to the little stage. Spencer wacthed completely motionless other than her eyes following every movement that Ashley made. Ashley nervously tapped the mic in the same manner that Kyla had but without the comedy value. In fact nervous Ashley was rather endearing Spencer thought to herself. Spencer watched as the whole room became silent as people realised who had taken to the stage.

"Spence......just listen that's all I'm asking" Ashley begged looking Spencer directly in the eye as she were the only one there. Spencer nodded lightly letting Ashley know that she had her full attention incase the look on Spencer's face wasn't enough to make her sure of that. Ashley started plucking at the strings and then adjusted herself as the words started flowing out her mouth....

_"I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,  
But she takes it all for me.  
And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,  
But she makes me want to believe._

They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need.

She's all I need.

Well I had my ways, they were all in vain,  
But she waited patiently.  
It was all the same, all my pride and shame,  
And she put me on my feet.

They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need.

And when that world slows down, dear.  
And when those stars burn out, here.  
Oh she'll be here, yes she'll be here,  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love. love.

She is love, and she is all I need,  
She is love, and she is all I need,  
She is love, and she is all I need."

Spencer knew the second that Ashley strummed the last chord that she was completely gone, that this girl that had made her feel every emotion good and bad was the girl that was going to make her happy for the rest of her life. Spencer made her way over to Ashley who was still stood on the stage as if she had just asked Spencer a question and was waiting for an answer before she moved. Spencer pulled Ashley down from the small stage and pulled her closer so that she could finally kiss her again. There was no resistance who hesitation from either girl and neither Ashley or Spencer wanted to end what seemed like the greatest kiss of all time. Ashley was the first to pull away as she took Spencer's face gentley in her hands looking into her eyes searching for a vocal response.

"I'm so sorry" Ashley finally whispered.

"Do you mean it?" Spencer asked hoping that she already knew the answer.

"With every inch of me Spence....I've spent the last few years living my life at hundred miles per hour just so nobody could hurt me but I would take the hurt a thousand times if it means I get to spend a single minute with you. I promise you that I will never run away again unless I'm taking you with me of course" Ashley fnished with a kiss.

"Pretty impressive birthday present Ash.......I hope you can top it next year though otherwise I'll be really dissapointed" Spencer giggled finally matching Ashley's love struck smile causing Ashley to finally relax.

THE END

Hope you enjoyed and keep your eyes open for my next story which should be posted very soon xoxo

song credits go to Parachute---download it!!!


End file.
